Never a Boring Moment
by hockeylover
Summary: SEQUEL TO "EVERYTHING AT ONCE." Lizzie has returned from Rome, along with her new found sister, Isabella. How will the McGuire's life change? What about Lizzie's relationship with Gordo?
1. Home at Last

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except the character Simona. A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." Hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 1 LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
"Ah! Home at last!" I yelled and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I looked around. It was just as I had left it. Then I heard the loud noise of Matt running around singing some strange words to some tune I had never heard before. It wasn't really a tune anyways, it was some loud annoying noise. "Matt!" I yelled as I heard a crashing noise. I rolled my eyes.  
  
Isabella came in my room. "I want to get away from the noise," she explained. I knew she was talking about my dweeb brother. I felt sorry for her that now she too had to put up with "the noise," now since we were sisters.  
  
Isabella and I found each other on our trip to Rome and discovered that we were almost identical. Then, our parents told us, that we were sisters.  
  
So many things had happened on that trip to Rome, including: I sang (yes me) at the IMVA's, I kissed Gordo, I got kidnapped by Paolo then saved by Gordo, and I found out I had a twin sister! Too much to handle in one trip to Rome, if you ask me. Oh yeah, one more thing, Gordo told me that he loved me. I discovered that I loved him to and told him. Now, I was wondering where our relationship would go.  
  
Now my mom was the next one to step into my room. "Lizzie?" she asked. "I thought it would be ok to come in since the door was open."  
  
"Sure. Just close the door behind you so that we can't hear the geek," I said.  
  
"Lizzie! That's no way to talk about your brother!" said my mom. Sure. Matt gets away with everything because he's the little baby brother. "What I was going to tell you Lizzie," she started and then closed the door, "was that you and Isabella will have to share a room while we are fixing things up."  
  
Share a room? I've tried this before...except with Matt. It can't be too bad with Isabella, right? "Yeah, that's fine," I said. It annoyed me that I had to share my room, but at least it wasn't going to be with Matt. Plus, I wanted to be polite to Isabella and get the whole "family thing" started off on a good note. I decided that yelling that I wanted my room wasn't going to help anything. "I'll bring up the roll up bed. Wanna help me, Isabella?"  
  
"Si," she responded.  
  
*****************************  
  
I looked over at Isabella as she unpacked some things. Well, no, that's wrong. She unpacked a lot of things. Her collection of clothes and accessories and stuff made it seem like I had nothing; and, well, I have a lot of stuff. I thought about all of the money she must have from being famous. I wondered exactly what she planned for doing with her life, now that she was with us...and in a family. I wanted to know more about her.  
  
"Isabella? Were you and Paolo ever like, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.  
  
She looked up at me quickly and then looked back down at her things. "Lizzie. Never talk about Paolo again. He sickens me. Neither of us have to worry about him again," she said sternly and I knew she meant it. Then I thought about it. Was Paolo one of the reasons she left Rome to come live with us? So that she could be as far away from Paolo as she could?  
  
"Are you planning on continuing singing?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but I want to take a bit of a break. You know, soak in American culture, and your ways," she said.  
  
"Will you be going to my school?" I asked. I never thought about that before. It would be weird having a twin showing up at your school. Almost like when Andy...wait. Don't think about her again. That was a total nightmare.  
  
"I guess so. I'm sure your paren---I mean our parents would want me to go," she said, "It should be different. I have only had a private tutor for schooling."  
  
"Need any help?" I asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I have some questions for you now," she said. "First of all, how do you live with that crazy brother of yours?"  
  
"Matt? He's a royal pain. Sometimes I think that his whole point in life is to make me miserable. He enjoys it too," I said. I wished that my parents had put him up for adoption. With that whole thing with him taping me? His whole "Lizzie Files" that we all discovered...it was creepy thinking about how he got all that footage. Did he have the place wired or something? I didn't even want to think about what his new plan was for destroying my life.  
  
"Is there any way to 'tame' him?" she asked.  
  
"I've tried. Believe me, there's no way to get him under control," I sighed. "But maybe since there are two of us now, he will back off." Who was I kidding? Matt would always be a pain.  
  
I saw Isabella picked up a framed picture of Miranda, Gordo, and me. "Who's that?" she asked pointing to Miranda.  
  
"Oh, that's my best friend Miranda Sanchez," I said.  
  
"That Gordo guy. Your friend? Do you like him?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," I said. "He's my other best friend."  
  
"You know what I mean. Are you two a couple?" she asked.  
  
I didn't feel like having her butt into what was my personal life, but I decided to answer anyway. "No, we aren't. We're really good friends," I said. I didn't want to tell her anything I was unsure of. I knew that I loved Gordo. I was in love with Gordo and falling more in love with him each day, and he said he loved me...but we weren't really a 'couple' yet.  
  
"I hope to meet these friends of yours. Well, I've already met Gordo. I don't have many close friends...there's Simona, but she's back in Rome. She was a good friend," she said and then set the picture of Miranda, Gordo, and I back down. She dug through her suitcase until she found a picture and brought it out. "This is Simona," she said and handed me the picture.  
  
It was a picture of Isabella and Simona. Simona was very pretty. She had a dark tan and dark hair that was in ringlets.  
  
"I plan on writing her everyday in this journal to let her know about my new life," she said and pulled out a journal. "Then I'll send her them regularly."  
  
Suddenly I thought about my diary. I rarely wrote in it now, but I had a huge amount of my deepest thoughts in it. I felt that I should put it somewhere new. I moved it around often so that Matt wouldn't find it. Just in case he came into my room...and he would happen to be passing by. Yeah right! He'd probably get off the hook anyway...as usual.  
  
Isabella took the photograph from me and placed it next to my picture. "I'll miss Simona," she said quietly. It would be hard for me to leave my best friends. Then as if to shake off any emotion, she looked at me and said, "What's school like?"  
  
"I dunno. Most days it goes really slow," I said. I didn't want to think about school. The only good thing was that Ethan was there! Wait. Yeah, Ethan was cute, but Gordo was 'the one.' That sounded really weird, but I'm sure of it. On that plane ride home and being with him the whole time; resting my head on his shoulder...I never would have wanted to share that time with anybody else in the whole world. Not even Ethan.  
  
****************  
  
When I went to bed that night, I thought about my new life. It would be new. Things would change now that Isabella and I were sisters. Well, we had always been sisters, but we just found that out. Isabella and I seemed to be getting along well so far. I had always wanted to know what it was like to have a sister instead of a brother. Now I'd know what it was like living with both.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: As I said before, this is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." Please let me know what you think of it! I hope y'all like it. Please review and let me know! Have a great day. :-) Oh yeah, yay! This is a long chapter for me...much longer than the other story I wrote. I'm happy. :-) 


	2. The Puppy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." Hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 2 LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
I woke up to the annoying beeping sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and reached over to turn it off. I yawned and then saw someone walking in my room. Oh yeah, that's right. I'm sharing my room. Isabella was up already?  
  
"Good morning, Lizzie! I was just arranging some of my things," she said.  
  
Arranging some things? What was she doing? She was totally moving my stuff out of the way. "Isabella! Where are my things?" I asked.  
  
She pointed over to a little corner on my dresser. I gasped. Wait. Calm down, Lizzie. Be nice and calm. I put on a fake smile and jumped out of bed. "Wow, this is nicely arranged and all, and I see it probably took a while to get it all perfect, but...can I make a suggestion?" I asked.  
  
"Si. Although, I'm happy with how it looks," she said, and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I suggest that you move my stuff back to where it was and then move your stuff somewhere else," I said.  
  
"Oh, I see. You're trying to move me out of the way. I thought we were supposed to SHARE this room," she said, emphasizing the word "share."  
  
"You must be forgetting that this is MY room!" I yelled getting a little upset that she was starting to take over. It's my room! I have a right to throw her out if she doesn't behave.  
  
"Let's see what mama thinks about that," she said and walked downstairs. I rolled my eyes. SO like Matt!  
  
"Lizzie! Share your room with your sister! You know what we had to do when you and Matt didn't get along when you were sharing..." said my mom.  
  
"Mom! This is MY room, and I should have some say-so in what happens," I said.  
  
"Well, this is my house, and if you want to stay under my roof, you're going have to learn to share," said my mom.  
  
I hated getting lectures. I glared at Isabella. My sister. What was my sister doing to me? My mom left and then I thought it was time to give a lecture of my own.  
  
"Isabella. If this is going to work, then you have to do your part too, cuz I'm not giving up all of my space for you. You have to make sacrifices too. We have to make being sisters easier than this if we can. I'm not doing it on my own! If you go acting like Matt and tattling on me, then I'm gonna be really angry," I said.  
  
"Oh, a threat?" she asked.  
  
I just flopped onto my bed and covered my eyes. Why was she so uncooperative? It got me ticked off. It was useless fighting. After several minutes of lying there, I decided to get up.  
  
I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a blue peasant shirt from my closet. I dressed myself, applied my make up, and brushed my hair. Then I added a necklace or two and put on earrings.  
  
"Is something wrong, Lizzie?" asked Isabella in a concerned voice. But did she really care though?  
  
"Listen. You're taking over MY room!" I yelled, "And then you ask me if something is wrong?" I moved the hair from my face and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. If she wanted it, she could have it...for now.  
  
"Lizzie! Let's work this out. I'll give you some of your space back," said Isabella.  
  
Well, I didn't want to fight forever. Besides, this could be a fun day. I walked back into my room. Isabella cleared away some of her stuff and put my stuff back. "Thanks," I mumbled.  
  
"I want to go shopping! I want to see what is here," said Isabella, "Will you take me there?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" I said and then smiled. "My mom-our mom can drop us off at the mall."  
  
She smiled and got one of her purses. "I'm ready!" she exclaimed and ran downstairs.  
  
**********************  
  
"I'll be back to get you girls around 5," said my mom, "Have fun!" Then she drove away.  
  
"Our mom is nice," she said.  
  
Well. Sometimes. Most times. I was happy to have her as a mom. "Yeah," I said, "she is." I should be very thankful to have a mom after all. Isabella lived most of her life so far without one. Moms did mean something special...especially my mom.  
  
"The mall is waiting!" she exclaimed and dragged me with her inside. She went in the first store she saw.  
  
We shopped and shopped, until I felt that I had enough shopping for my whole life! (Did I really just think that?) Then, all of a sudden, the commotion stopped. We stopped in the front of a pet store.  
  
"He's so cute!" said Isabella, pointing to the smallest puppy in the window.  
  
"Aw, he's so small, and so fluffy!" I said. The puppy was so cute. We watched several minutes as the puppy ran around playfully. Some larger puppies jumped on him and tugged on his tail. Another one was chewing at his ear. The puppy yapped and ran around some more. He was white with some black and brown patches on him.  
  
"I'm taking him home," said Isabella.  
  
I was freaked out! "Taking him home!" I yelled, "I-I don't think that my parents would like that. They would totally freak out!" I totally panicked, but Isabella didn't look like she was listening.  
  
"That's fine. It will be my puppy. I have the money to buy him," she said. Then the puppy came up to the window closest to Isabella and started licking at the glass. Then it found a place where the windows met, and there was some space. It licked inside the crack and its pink tongue was sticking out of the other side. Isabella stuck her finger right up to its tongue and there was enough room for the tongue to get through to Isabella's fingers. "It's final. I'm getting him," she said. She waved at the puppy then stepped inside the shop.  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. She would never listen to me. The puppy was really cute and all, and I had wanted a puppy for the longest time. Mom and dad never let me. I kept staring at the window. In a couple minutes, the lady handling the pets, picked the puppy out of the window. The lady was holding his squirming body, and told Isabella to pet his fur.  
  
"Here's the money. I'll be back in a couple of hours with my mom to pick him up," said Isabella.  
  
Isabella walked away looking really happy and proud of herself. She walked right past me and outside the store.  
  
"Isabella!" I yelled. "I'm not so sure about this."  
  
"Lizzie," she said waving her hand, "Don't you ever do things on your own? It feels good not to have someone tell you how to dress and how to act...how to be. Beside, the puppy is cute! What more can I say?"  
  
"He is adorable, and I've always wanted a puppy or something fuzzy around. I think we should've..." but then I stopped. I didn't want to say, "we should've asked mom and dad," again. I would sound like a winy baby just always wanting to ask mommy and daddy for permission. I smiled as I remembered the time I decided to be bad. When I hang out with Angel Lieberman. I was a total jerk, but it was kind of cool. Not the whole detention thing, but the whole...I dunno. We passed by several piercing places and I thought about getting my nose pierced...but that, would totally freak my parents out. I only had a fake nose ring before. I didn't want my nose pierced anyway.  
  
"Let's go in here," said Isabella. She pulled my hand and dragged me into another store. A store that had pretty cool stuff, but stuff way too expensive for my budget. "I have to get something new for when school comes around."  
  
When we were seaching a rack, this small boy with blond hair walked up to us. He kept staring at us for a while, and then ran back to his mom. "Mommy! Those two girls look like twins!" he yelled, tugging at his mom's shirt. Then he pointed at us. I laughed a little. It was hard realizing that you had a twin.  
  
"Let's go to the café," I said, "I'm getting a little hungry. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Sure," she said, "Then I guess we should call your mom and let her know we're ready to go?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Then we can pick up my puppy from the pet store," she said.  
  
I smiled a fake smile. The puppy...I didn't want to know what my parents would say.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: Yay! I long chapter! :-) I hope y'all like it. Please review and let me know! Have a great day. :-) Thanx to my reviewers! I'm glad ya like it so far. Thanx for the reviews! :-)  
  
Ambiecat88: Yep, Miranda's gonna be back in this fic! Yay! I love your fic "Paolo's Revenge." It's soooo awesome! Update soon! Thanx for reviewing my fic and have a great day! :-) 


	3. Twins Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I don't own the song "What Dreams Are Made Of" either. I don't own anything. Wait! I own the puppy! :-)  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." Hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 3 LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
"Mama!" exclaimed Isabella. She ran towards my mom and gave her a hug. "I have a surprise for you!"  
  
Mom shook her head and laughed. "Now what could that be? What kind of surprise?" she asked.  
  
Isabella laughed. "Something you will like," she said and directed my mom towards the pet store.  
  
"Ah, the pet store," she said.  
  
"Si," Isabella said. "Ma'am? My mama is here and we would like to pick up the puppy. I'm sure she'll love it."  
  
My mom's jaw dropped open and I thought it would touch the floor. She stood in silence for a moment catching flies, then she spoke up, "Uh, uh, a p-puppy!" she sputtered, "You got a...puppy?"  
  
"Si, Mama! It's a very nice puppy," said Isabella cheerfully. She pointed towards the puppy. Mom went to say something, but right at that moment, Isabella picked up the puppy and started stroking it. It yawned and then looked at my mom and started wagging its tail. Then it started yipping.  
  
"Aw, it's adorable!" said my mom, "but..."  
  
"I will take care of it! I've always wanted a puppy like this. It will be my responsibility and I will take it for walks and feed it and everything," said Isabella quickly interrupting my mom.  
  
My mom looked at Isabella for a moment. "Ok," she said, "but I don't have the money for a dog right now."  
  
"Mama, you know I have enough money. I want to buy a dog...please?" she asked. She looked at my mom with big sad eyes. Hey! That's my tactic!  
  
My mom nodded several times as if trying to convince herself, then she said, "Oh, alright. We'll give it a try. It will be nice having a pet around."  
  
"Grazia! You won't regret it. This puppy will be a new member to the family," Isabella said and gave my mom a huge hug.  
  
"Just make sure he doesn't go near your father's lawn gnomes," said my mom.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Cool, mom! A puppy!" yelled Matt, reaching to pet the puppy.  
  
"Did I hear something about a puppy?" asked my dad.  
  
"Yes you did, Sam. Isabella bought a puppy," mom said.  
  
The phone rang, and I rushed to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Hola, Lizzie!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
Eeee!! Miranda! I hadn't heard from her in ages! "Miranda! Hey, wazzup? How was Mexico?" I asked.  
  
"It was cool," she said, "but I missed you guys."  
  
"I missed you too," I said. It was good hearing from Miranda again.  
  
"So, how was Rome?" she asked.  
  
"Good. It was a lot of fun! I just wish you could have been there," I said.  
  
"Yeah...me too," she said.  
  
"A lot of things happened," I said, "We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"What happened, Lizzie?" asked Miranda, almost shouting over the phone. She sounded excited to learn more about what happened in Rome.  
  
"Hey, it's really a lot of explaining. It might be easier if you come over. Can you..." I started to ask her, but she interrupted.  
  
"I'll be right over!" she exclaimed. Then she hung up the phone.  
  
***************************  
  
Miranda was over soon enough. I heard the doorbell, and then ran to get it. "Miranda!" I exclaimed and gave her a hug.  
  
"Long time, no see," she replied. Then she smiled. "So wazzup? "How's life, Lizzie?"  
  
"Well, first of all, let's go up to my room," I said. When we walked in, Isabella was digging through the closet.  
  
"So who's your new friend?" she asked pointing towards Isabella. Isabella raised her head, then turned around and looked at us. "Oh...my...gosh...Lizzie. It's your twin! How...what?"  
  
"Ok. Here's the scoop: This guy Paolo and Isabella sang together. Paolo found me in Rome and thought I was Isabella. Isabella was somewhere else on vacation or something. Then Paolo wanted me to sing with him at the International Music Video Awards. I finally decided that I would. Well, because I had been sneaking out a lot at Rome to go sing with Paolo, Gordo covered for me, until he was sent back home. Then there, at the airport, he spotted Isabella, and then they came back and found me. They told me that Paolo lip-synced and all that and that they had a plan to teach him a lesson. Yeah, so it ended up that Paolo sang in his true voice, and it sounded awful. He can't sing. Then later on in Rome, I was kidnapped by Paolo, Gordo saved me, Paolo got thrown in jail, Isabella and I found out we were sisters, and Isabella decided to come back with us and be part of the family!" I said in practically one breath. By the end, I was searching for air.  
  
"So, you and Isabella are...sisters?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"And you are..." said Isabella.  
  
"Miranda Sanchez," said Miranda, giving Isabella a handshake. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Si. You are Lizzie's best friend?" Isabella asked.  
  
"Yes," said Miranda. Miranda looked in shock. She just stared at me; then at Isabella; then at me again. "Wow. This is unbelievable. My best friend has a twin. It's like Andie returned."  
  
"Oh gosh. Don't mention her, Miranda. This is my real twin. Not a cheap phony imitation. Besides, you can tell us apart. She has dark hair and I have light. She has an accent and I don't," I said.  
  
Isabella looked at me. "I thought, YOU had an accent," she said.  
  
"Not in America I don't," I said.  
  
Things were silent for a minute. "Lizzie? Do I hear....barking?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Si!" yelled Isabella "I got a puppy today!"  
  
"What did ya name him?" asked Miranda.  
  
"I haven't figured out yet," said Isabella, "I will soon, though."  
  
"So, Miranda! Have you talked to Gordo yet?" I asked.  
  
"No, I haven't," Miranda replied, "I haven't seemed to get a hold of him. I left a couple of messages. Do you think he went on one of those family bonding weekend vacations?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I think you're right. I haven't spoken to him since we got home from Rome. He hates those family things sometimes, but I think his family stays in a cabin every year for the weekend," I said. I went off thinking about Gordo. I wanted to see him and talk to him. I wanted to discover more into our feelings for each other. I loved Gordo. I was sure of it. He said he loved me too. I had no idea. Kate was right. I guess maybe I had missed something for so long that was so obvious. Previous to now, I have been searching all around for a great guy. I was after Ethan for so long. All along, the great guy I was searching for was right under my nose. I can't believe it took me so long to realize that.  
  
"Lizzie," said Miranda. She touched my arm. "Something happened between you and Gordo," she whispered.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked. It was like she had read my mind.  
  
She smiled. "Lizzie, I can see it in your eyes," she said, "There's a change...there's a new light."  
  
Wow. Was there really that much change in me? "Oh, Miranda! I think I- I. I think that I love Gordo," I said.  
  
Miranda smiled and her eyes lit up. She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'm so happy for you."  
  
I smiled and I felt myself blushing. I looked over at Isabella. She was messing with my CDs. "Hey, did I mention that Isabella is a singer?" I asked.  
  
"I think I heard it briefly mentioned in your little speech," said Miranda.  
  
"Would you like to hear her?" I asked. "She's awesome."  
  
"Sure!" exclaimed Miranda, "Wait. So you actually have your OWN CD?"  
  
"Si," said Isabella. Then she faced towards me. "C'mon, Lizzie. Sing with me," she said.  
  
"Ok," I said.  
  
**************************  
  
"Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
  
When I see you smiling and I go  
  
oh oh oh  
  
I would never want to miss this  
  
cuz in my heart I know what this is  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere I belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
  
you don't have to sail the oceans  
  
no no no  
  
happiness is no mystery  
  
it's here now it's you and me  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere I belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Open your eyes  
  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
  
shout to the sky  
  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
  
Then I see you smiling and I go  
  
oh oh oh  
  
Yesterday my life was duller  
  
Now everything's technicolor  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere I belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
(Hey now)  
  
(Hey now)  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams  
  
This is what dreams are made of"  
  
********************************  
  
"Bravo, bravo!" yelled Miranda when we finished singing "What Dream Are Made Of."  
  
"You sing wonderfully, Lizzie. When I get singing again, you should come and sing with me," said Isabella.  
  
I gulped. Even though I had a huge gain of confidence since I sang at the IMVA's, I wasn't so sure I was ready to do anything professionally yet. "We'll see," I said.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going now," said Miranda, "I'll see ya guys later! It's so great to see you again, Lizzie! And it was nice meeting you, Isabella. You both sing very well!"  
  
"What about you, Miranda?" I asked. I had heard Miranda sing before, and she sang really well.  
  
"What about me?" asked Miranda.  
  
"You know, about singing. You sing well!" I said.  
  
"Not as well as you guys. Hey, but if you ever need any violin music, just let me know!" laughed Miranda.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow, Miranda," I said.  
  
"Ok. Well, bye! Hey, now what am I going to do with both of you? My best friend is a twin!"  
  
******************  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm amazed that I updated so quickly. Yay! I long chapter! :-) Yay! Miranda's back! I hope y'all are happy. I'm sooo glad that Miranda's back. I hope y'all like it. Please review and let me know! Have a great day. :-) Thanx to my reviewers! I'm glad ya like it so far. Thanx for the reviews! Have a great day! :-)  
  
Ok. As I said up above, I don't own "What Dreams Are Made Of." I got the lyrics off of azlyrics.com. Credit goes to them. Any lyrics I get are credit to them. 


	4. Singing Opportunity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I do own the song in this chapter though. I wrote it late the other night for this fic. It's my first attempt at a song. I hope y'all like it!  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." Hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 4 LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
Everything was well. Miranda took everything well, and I was very surprised. Life continued on well. The weekend went by, and I got a call from Gordo.  
  
"Hey, Gordo! How's it going?" I asked. It was so good to hear from Gordo again!  
  
"Everything's fine, Lizzie," replied Gordo. He didn't sound as excited as I was.  
  
"Did you go on a family bonding vacation?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. One of those camping things that my parents do near the end of the summer with me every single year. They think it's some kind of family bonding. It never really let's us get to know each other better. Think about it. Sleeping in a one room cabin in the mountains with your family...it doesn't really help strengthen our bond. I think it weakens it. We do get to know each other and then we fight so much and get sick of each other every year. Yet, they keep up this tradition," he said. Gordo sounded tired and worn out, despite this "vacation."  
  
"I'm sorry, Gordo. Hey, I'm glad that you're back!" I exclaimed.  
  
"It's glad to be back," he said. "Now, we have school to look forward to in two weeks. Oh joy. The first day of high school."  
  
"Wouldn't want to miss it," I said sarcastically. "Who would want to miss Miss Ungermeyer?"  
  
"Oh the horrors! It would be awful wouldn't it?" asked Gordo.  
  
I laughed. "I missed you, Gordo," I said. I missed him probably more than he would ever know. Even if it hadn't been that long, it seemed like a life time.  
  
"Yeah. I missed you too," he said quietly. "Well, I'll see you later?"  
  
"Sure," I said. And then we hung up. Right then, Isabella stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie? Ready to work more on our new song?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. "Sure," I said. We had started working on a song not that long ago. We both contributed to the lyrics, and Isabella and I also helped each other with the tune. We started singing it together. We named the song "I Love You." When we finished, my mom started clapping.  
  
"Girls! That was great!" she said, "Encore!"  
  
So, for our mom, we sang it again.  
  
*******************************  
  
When I look in your eyes (I see a smile)  
  
When I look at your arms (I feel an embrace)  
  
Baby, all of our time is spent worthwhile  
  
You make me feel real  
  
When you're in the room (I feel your presence)  
  
When you say goodnight (my heart follows you home)  
  
You are on my mind (always now and forever)  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
The light I see  
  
The warmth I feel  
  
Everything I am  
  
Everything I'll be  
  
Is thanks to you  
  
I just wanna say I love you  
  
When you touch my hair (I love you)  
  
When you kiss my lips (I love you)  
  
Everyday I spend, I wanna spend with you  
  
Baby, all I want I have in you  
  
The light I see  
  
The warmth I feel  
  
Everything I am  
  
Everything I'll be  
  
Is thanks to you  
  
I just wanna say I love you  
  
When I fall you are there (are there)  
  
You are always near me  
  
In your heart I know you care (you care)  
  
I wanna spend my whole life with you!  
  
The light I see  
  
The warmth I feel  
  
Everything I am  
  
Everything I'll be  
  
Is thanks to you  
  
I just wanna say I love you  
  
The light I see  
  
The warmth I feel  
  
Everything I am  
  
Everything I'll be  
  
Is thanks to you  
  
I just wanna say I love you  
  
*******************************  
  
When we finished singing, my mom and my dad started clapping. I felt really proud. It was definitely not bad for our first song together. Well, that was only partially true. We had sung, "What Dreams are Made Of" together, but this was different. This was a song that we had both composed. Then Isabella looked at me.  
  
"Lizzie. I'm planning on starting my singing career up soon," she started. Uh-oh. I knew where this was going. "Lizzie, you sing beautifully. We sing very well together. Will you please be my singing partner? We could make a lot of business being twins and all. Not to mention how well we both sing..."  
  
"I-I don't know, Isabella. It's hard for me to think about that right now. Give me some time to think about it," I said. I got really agitated. I knew I could do it. I knew that we would become famous. But I didn't know if now was the right time.  
  
"Honey, I'm not going to press it to you, but you both would be good in the singing business," she said.  
  
Ok. My mom was pushing for this? "Mom, I didn't even know you'd let Isabella continue to sing," I said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I, sweetie? We've talked about it. She loves singing so much that I could never take that away from her. Even if it means that our life will change," said my mom.  
  
"Well of course it's gonna change! With you adopting her," I said.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" asked Isabella.  
  
Why did she have to butt into everything? "Nothing," I replied quietly, "absolutely nothing."  
  
****************************  
  
I spent the next day over at Gordo's house. Isabella and mom went shopping for clothes and stuff. It was weird, and also a little annoying. My mom and Isabella hit it off and seemed to be becoming the best of friends. Was I a little jealous? I hoped not. But I couldn't shake that feeling away.  
  
Gordo greeted me at the door with a hug. We had just become a couple, so it was kind of weird.  
  
"Hey, McGuire. It looks like you have a lot on your mind," he said.  
  
"Hey, Gordo, it's nothing really," I said quietly.  
  
"I know that it's nothing. What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, it's just that...things are different now," I said.  
  
"Well I can see that. With a new member to the family..." he started, but I interrupted.  
  
"And a new dog!" I exclaimed.  
  
"A new member of your family, and a dog! When did that happen, Lizzie?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Recently. Isabella bought him, since she's filthy rich, at least according to my standards. But then again, I'm broke all the time," I said.  
  
"Ditto," replied Gordo in agreement.  
  
"That's not all either. Isabella's asked me to become her singing partner," I said.  
  
"So you've taken the job?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'm not sure what to do, and that's the problem. I-I..." I started but then stopped. I wasn't sure how to say what I wanted to say.  
  
"You what, Lizzie?" he asked.  
  
"I just don't wanna ruin our relationship; everything that we have and everything that we might have in the future. Gordo, I love you. I love you so much and I don't want a singing career to change anything. I just wanna be with you," I said.  
  
He lowered his head. "I love you too, Lizzie. We'll still be friends no matter what, I promise you, Lizzie. I keep my promises," he said. He grabbed my hands in his and said, "If you want to sing, don't let anything hold you back." Then he wiped a tear that had escaped and was rolling down my cheek. Then we gently and slowly moved the hair from my face to behind my ear. Then he smiled. His smile is so contagious. I immediately felt a smile creep onto my face. "Now that's the Lizzie I know," he said.  
  
I laughed. "Thanks, Gordo," I said, "You always know how to make me feel better."  
  
"That's what I'm here for," he said.  
  
Then we both leaned in slowly and gave each other our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. I would always remember that. When we finished, I slowly backed away. "Gordo," I whispered, "let's try that again." I grasped him by the shirt collar and quickly pulled him close to me. I gave him a quick kiss and then fingered his face and giggled. I ran my fingers through his curly hair. Then I gave him another kiss. "David Gordon," I giggled, "I will love you until the end of time." Then we drew even closer for another kiss. It felt so good being with him. It felt so good to feel his lips against mine. I forgot about everything, including my possible singing career  
  
******************  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to review. I am so sorry. I had major writer's block with this and my other story "Miranda Meets Twitty." And, I've been busy with school. But now, I'm outta the writer's block! (for now...) As I said, the song in this chapter, I wrote. It's my first attempt at a song. And I felt like putting some Lizzie/Gordo fluff at the end. It made me feel happy. I hope y'all like it. Please review and let me know! Have a great day. :-) Thanx to my reviewers! I'm glad ya like it so far. Thanx for the reviews! Have a great day! :-) Oh and one more thing: I am so happy that fanfiction.net fixed the ellipses problem. It makes my life so much easier! :-)  
  
Lolita Banks: Hey, I'm glad you like this. I didn't ever receive your idea for my story. I emailed you a couple of times though. I'm glad you like my story so far! I love your Kim Possible fic! It's sooo good!  
  
Ambiecat88: Thanks for your review! Yeah, I think you should have Paolo harm Isabella and Lizzie before they escape, but it's your story. I hope you update your story soon! It's really good. 


	5. Kate

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I do own the song in this chapter though. I wrote it late the other night for this fic. It's my first attempt at a song. I hope y'all like it!  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." Hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 5 LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
My mom picked me up from Gordo's later that day. "So did you guys have a good time catching up?" she asked. Mom's...so snoopy. I rolled my eyes and then bit my lip.  
  
"Yeah, we had a great time!" I said. "What about you and Isabella?"  
  
Isabella beamed. "We had the best time ever," she said and then smiled at my mom.  
  
"Wait till you see the trunk full of clothes that we bought," said my mom. Then she and Isabella started talking and laughing and joking. It was like they were best friends. I felt a little left out. Isabella was in the seat next to my mom, and I was in the back of the car. I sighed. I had Gordo to think about.  
  
**************************  
  
Wow; our first day of high school. On our trip there, I had butterflies in my stomach. In eighth grade, we were at the top of the line. We knew what to do and everything, and there was nobody older than us. It felt so good. And now... The weird thing was that Isabella was totally excited.  
  
"I don't see what there is to be nervous about," said Isabella.  
  
"Well, I do!" I yelled.  
  
**************************  
  
"Lizzie! What did you do to your hair? Trying to get people to notice you or something?" asked Kate snottily to Isabella. I was hiding somewhere so that I could get Kate's reaction.  
  
"My hair? The hair has always been the same. I like it this way," replied Isabella. "Oh, and my name is not Lizzie."  
  
Kate snorted. "The accent?" she asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Isabella.  
  
"I think Rome is getting to your head. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were trying to impersonate that singer you were singing with!" laughed Kate. Then I stepped out into the open. "OH MY GOSH! You are Isabella! Either that or it's my nightmare and there are two Lizzie's!"  
  
Isabella and I laughed. "Two is better than one," I said.  
  
"Whatever," said Kate and she walked off. I wasn't so sure about Kate. She had been nice to me somewhat on the trip to Rome...really nice for Kate. Today she seemed mean again. At least I know that Isabella would stand up to her. It was nice having an ally who wasn't scared. What I saw later that day freaked me out.  
  
*************************************  
  
Miranda and I were talking between periods and I saw Kate walking by with her crew. Who should be walking right next to her and talking but Isabella!  
  
"Uh, Lizzie? What's your sister doing hanging out with...Kate?" asked Miranda and then pointed towards them. She shuddered. I wondered what was going on.  
  
"I dunno," I said. It looked like they were getting along and that she and Kate had become friends. But that was impossible.  
  
"Lizzie, Isabella told me that both of you wrote a song together and are planning on starting into the singing career," said Kate. She wasn't speaking in a mean tone at all. "Could you sing that song for me?"  
  
I gulped. Was this the Kate I knew? "Uh-uh, maybe later. I looked at a clock. I've gotta get to class," I said and then rushed off. So, Isabella was spreading that around? I hadn't made any decision yet on what I was going to do. Gordo told me to do whatever I wanted, but the more I time I spent with him, the more I decided that I wanted him more and more. If I became totally famous and all, our relationship would be totally different. I didn't want to think about that, so I ran off to class. At least learning about cells in Biology took my mind off of my personal problems. Then it seemed to create even more problems, because it was so boring. Oh, will this day ever end?  
  
**************************  
  
Isabella and I walked out to the car after school. Kate came with Isabella. "Mama, my friend Kate needs a ride home today," said Isabella to my mom.  
  
My *friend* Kate?  
  
"My mom is late working today, and I was wondering if you could take me home?" asked Kate.  
  
"Sure," said my mom. "Hop in, girls."  
  
Kate and Isabella giggled and jumped in the back seat. "Mama? Could Kate stay for dinner?" asked Isabella. Geez. She just met Kate. What was she thinking of? Did she even know who Kate was? Then the thought occurred to me: I had never really told Isabella that Kate and I used to be best friends, but became enemies so to speak. I never felt the need to tell her...the issue never came up.  
  
My mom was silent for a while before responding, "Sure, if it's alright with Kate's mom."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it will be," said Kate. Then she called her mom on her cellphone. "Mom? Sorry to bother you at work, but can I eat with the McGuires tonight?" she asked.  
  
I'm sure that her mom was shocked. Kate hadn't been to my house in years.  
  
After a few seconds, Kate was off the phone. "She says that it's fine," said Kate.  
  
I eyed them. It was really weird. It was apparent that Isabella and Kate had become instant friends. It freaked me out. My sister friends with my ex-best-friend?  
  
"Why don't we order pizza or something?" asked my mom.  
  
"Oh, I'm watching the carbs," said Kate quickly.  
  
"Oh, ok..." said my mom.  
  
I had thought Kate gave that up. "I'm trying to keep my weight under control for the cheerleading team," said Kate, "I still have a couple of pounds to lose."  
  
My mom was silent.  
  
"Here's our house," said Isabella as we pulled into the driveway. I shot Kate a quick glance.  
  
Kate whispered, "I remember it."  
  
***************************  
  
When we got inside the house, I ran upstairs to call Miranda and Gordo. I got them all on the line.  
  
"Hey, you guys, you won't believe what's going on," I groaned.  
  
"What?" asked Gordo and Miranda in unison.  
  
Then Gordo asked, "You broke a nail?"  
  
"Gordo!" I yelled.  
  
"Just joking, just joking," he replied.  
  
"Kate is over at my house right now," I said.  
  
"Kate?" asked Miranda.  
  
"What is Kate doing over there?" asked Gordo.  
  
"She and Isabella are friends now, I think. And she invited her for dinner!" I yelled. "It's awful."  
  
"At least your sister made a friend on her first day," said Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, shut up! Not helping," I said.  
  
"Sorry," said Gordo.  
  
"What are you going to do, Lizzie?" asked Miranda.  
  
"I dunno," said and then flopped onto my bed. "I don't even know what we're having for dinner."  
  
"A surprise, huh?" asked Gordo.  
  
"We were going to have pizza, but then Kate said that she's watching her carbs," I explained.  
  
"I thought she gave that up when she discovered Ethan liked her," said Miranda.  
  
"Well, apparently that's not the case anymore," I said.  
  
"So how was your first day of high school?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Good," replied Miranda.  
  
"Long," I replied. "It seems that I was too busy to have much time with your guys. And look at all of this homework I brought home!"  
  
"It's easy," replied Gordo.  
  
"Not helping, Gordo," said Miranda and me at the same time.  
  
"Just because you're some super genius, doesn't mean that it's easy for all of us," said Miranda.  
  
"Gordo's just wise beyond his years. It's not fair," I said.  
  
"Yeah, we have to work really hard to get our grades," said Miranda.  
  
"I work hard too," said Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, but at least you understand what you're studying," I said.  
  
"Lizzie, Miranda," asked Gordo, "if you ever need any help, don't be afraid to ask. I'll help."  
  
"Thanks, Gordo," Miranda and I said in unison.  
  
Then I heard my dad yell, "KIDS!"  
  
"Whoops. I'd better go. See you guys later!" I said.  
  
"Bye, Lizzie," said Miranda.  
  
"Hope to see you soon," said Gordo.  
  
"If I live," I replied and then hung up the phone.  
  
I went downstairs to find my dad asking Isabella about her puppy. "My newly painted lawn gnome is messed up. Luigi went to the bathroom on it! I told you NOT to let that dog roam freely. He's not potty trained yet?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, Papa," said Isabella. "Can we talk about this later?" Then she gestured towards Kate. This must've been embarrassing for Isabella.  
  
My dad nodded. "But don't think you're going to get away with it," he said.  
  
"Kids! Dinner's ready," yelled my mom.  
  
We all ran to the table and sat down. My mom had made chicken with mashed potatoes.  
  
"Er, I won't eat the mashed potatoes..." started Kate, but my mom interrupted.  
  
"Because you're watching your carbs. I know," said my mom.  
  
Matt hogged down a whole pile of food and then let out a big belch.  
  
"MATT!" yelled my mom, "I thought we taught you better than that! Especially around guests."  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, isn't Kate the one who..." started Matt but then I cut him off.  
  
"Could you please hand me the mashed potatoes?" I asked. I glared at Matt and he sank down. I didn't want him talking about Kate in front of her face. I was sure that he was going to say something about Kate that he had heard me said. That would be even worse.  
  
"The chicken is great, Mrs. McGuire! Thank you," said Kate and gave one of her sweet angelic smiles. To me they seemed so fake.  
  
"May we be excused?" asked Isabella.  
  
My mom nodded and then Isabella and Kate got up and ran to the living room. They were getting along really well and I wondered what it was that made Isabella and Kate friends. And why did Kate seem nice all of a sudden? I sighed. "Mom? May I be excused? I have a headache," I said.  
  
"Lizzie...you have a guest here. Make Kate feel welcome," she said.  
  
"Mom! Kate is Isabella's guest, not mine! I didn't want to have Kate over," I said. My mom glared at me.  
  
"Lizzie! Show more hospitality than that," she said.  
  
"Well, Kate is not my friend anymore. She's Isabella's," I said.  
  
"Any friend under my roof is to be respected by every single person in this house, whether or not if they are friend's with them or not," she said.  
  
"I think they might want their space," I said.  
  
"Lizzie, it's not going to hurt you to at least say hi to Kate. You haven't said anything since we brought her home," she said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Didn't she get it? Didn't she realize that Kate and I practically hated each other? "Mom..." I whined.  
  
"Lizzie. Go say hello, now," said my mom firmly.  
  
I didn't feel like questioning her anymore. I didn't want to get grounded or anything. I rose from my seat and walked into the living room.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie," said Kate  
  
"Hey. Hi, Kate," I said.  
  
"That's so cool that you have a twin! Like totally awesome! I'm having a party at my house in a couple of weeks. Do you two want to come?" asked Kate sweetly. "We are going to have actual adult supervision this time."  
  
I looked at Isabella and shrugged. "Si! I'd love to go!" yelled Isabella.  
  
"Sure," I said shrugging again.  
  
"Oh my gosh! This party will be so fun!" she said. "One more thing. Will you two sing at the party?"  
  
My heart started racing. I wasn't sure what to say to that. "What? You're going to have a dance?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe some. It just seemed that everybody loved you at the IMVA's, including me, so I thought that you'd be a big hit at my party!" replied Kate.  
  
"I'm gonna have to think about that," I said.  
  
"I will do it," said Isabella. "Lizzie, you have, we have a perfect opportunity to display our talent. It would be wonderful to be able to sing our new song together. Plus, it will be good practice for when we really start singing professionally."  
  
I rolled my eyes. There she goes again, saying that we're going to sing together. No, no, no! I hadn't made up my mind yet. She did have a good point about the practice though. "Count me in too, I guess," I said.  
  
Kate looked too enthusiastic. She squealed, "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy!"  
  
I looked down at the ground. Happy? I didn't feel so happy right now. "Yeah, well, are Miranda and Gordo invited too?" I asked.  
  
"Sure!" she said, "If you want them to come, they will come."  
  
At least Miranda and Gordo would be coming. What about thins sudden change in Kate? What happened? She seemed too nice, and she was smiling all over the place. This morning she was yelling at me...well, Isabella, but she thought it was me. Now, she was acting nice. She and Isabella got along fine, and she was acting nice to me too. I wondered what she had up her sleeve, or what she was planning. I never knew when it came to Kate. I guess I'd have to wait to find out.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: Please let me know what you think of my story. If you have any ideas, let me know and I might incorporate them into my story. I always am looking for new ideas. Please review! Have a great day! :-) Oh, and sorry for the long messages at the end of this...I just wanted to say a few things.  
  
Lolita Banks: As you can probably tell, Kate's becoming nicer. Thanx for your idea you wrote in the review. I might use some of it. I like that idea of a new snobby girl and Kate becomes nice to Lizzie. I might use that idea about Lizzie's cousin Amanda too. Thanx! Hey, no problem about the long review...I love long reviews! :-)  
  
Ambiecat88: Thanx for the long review! I loved it. Ha-ha! Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't an only child as well. Be patient about Lizzie joining Isabella in a singing career. You probably know that it will happen eventually. Or maybe not?? Lizzie has to think about it. I would sing with my twin though if I had a twin and the opportunity. I'm so glad you like my story. Please update yours soon...I love it!  
  
Artsigirl16: Thanx for the review. As you can probably tell in Miranda Meets Twitty, I'm using your suggestion to bring Twitty's ex girl friend into the picture. Thanx much for the suggestion! 


	6. Is There Something Fowl in the Air?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." Hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 6 LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
"So how was dinner with Kate?" asked Gordo the next day.  
  
"Yeah, did you live through it?" asked Miranda. "Kate's a mean one, you know?"  
  
"Actually, it wasn't too bad. It was really awkward having her over for dinner since it's been ages since she's been at my house. But, she wasn't mean. She and Isabella seem to be good friends. It kind of gets on my nerves, but it's not bad. But there's something that you won't believe," I said.  
  
"You had asparagus for dinner?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Ew! No, Gordo," I said. Asparagus? Where would he get that idea?  
  
"Asparagus isn't that bad, Lizzie. For a while when I was younger, it seemed like something gross and limp and slimy that my parents would serve on my plate just to torture me. When I actually tasted it, it wasn't that bad. It was good," said Gordo.  
  
"Ew, Gordo! Totally off topic!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Are you trying to make us loose our appetite?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Nope. Just saying that these childhood fears we have about certain foods that are good for us, are just in our head," he explained.  
  
"Well, Gordo, since we had that little discussion and your trying to be a parent figure or something, would you like to hear what I have to say?" I asked.  
  
"I'd listen to you all day, Lizzie McGuire," said Gordo.  
  
I smiled. "You're so sweet, Gordo," I said.  
  
"Not as sweet as you," he said.  
  
I could feel myself blushing. "Aw, I love you, Gordo," I said as I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Is that all I get?" he joked.  
  
"That was just a part," I said and leaned in and started kissing his lips. Miranda just stood there looking uncomfortable. I started fingering Gordo's hair. His curls were so soft.  
  
"Um, hello. I'm here. Please don't start making out while I'm here," said Miranda. "You had something to tell us."  
  
I slowly pulled away from Gordo. "I love you so much," I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Not as much as I love you," whispered Gordo in my ear. I giggled and started fingering his hair again.  
  
Miranda grunted. "Excuse me?" she said.  
  
"Oh sorry, Miranda," I said. I wished that Miranda had someone, so that Gordo and I could have more time alone. I know that sounds mean, but I want more time alone with my boyfriend. My boyfriend? That sounds weird. Gordo...my boyfriend. My one and only true love. I hope we spend the rest of our lives together.  
  
I drifted off into a daze...  
  
****************************  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" exclaimed Gordo coming inside the house holding something behind his back.  
  
I giggled. "I'm so happy! What's that you have there?" I asked innocently pointed towards his back.  
  
"Oh, these?" he asked. He whipped out a bouquet of red roses. "These, are for someone special."  
  
"Hmm...I wonder who that could be?" I asked jokingly.  
  
He handed the bouquet to me and gave me a long, passionate kiss. I smelled the roses. "Gordo, they're beautiful. I don't deserve all these," I said.  
  
"You deserve each and everyone. I love you, Lizzie McGuire Gordon. Always and forever," he said.  
  
"I love you too, Mr. Gordon," I sighed.  
  
Suddenly then a little girl tugged on my skirt. "Mommy!" she said.  
  
I picked her up in my arms. "She has your gorgeous eyes, handsome!" I said.  
  
"She has your hair, and best of all, your smile," said Gordo. I leaned over and gave him another kiss.  
  
"EWW!" yelled our daughter. We both laughed.  
  
************************************  
  
"LIZZIE! LIZZIE! Are you there?" asked Miranda waving a hand in front of my face. I came back to reality.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, I was just thinking," I said.  
  
"I don't know about you today, Lizzie. It's like you're not even paying attention," said Miranda.  
  
"I'm sorry, ok," I said. I gave Gordo a smile.  
  
"So what is it that you were going to tell us?" asked Gordo.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
Miranda sighed. "You were talking about how you had dinner with Kate, and it turned out not to be as bad as you thought it would. You said that Isabella and Kate seem to be good friends, and that you had something shocking to tell us. So what is it?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Oh, yeah...that. Well, Kate is having a party, and she wants Isabella and me to sing at it," I said.  
  
"That's weird," said Gordo.  
  
"The party?" I asked.  
  
"No, the fact that she wants you two to sing at it," said Gordo.  
  
"What? We don't sing well?" I asked.  
  
"You two sing well, but I'm just saying...I smell something fowl in the air," he said.  
  
"You might be right, Gordo, but I dunno..." I said.  
  
"Just be careful, Lizzie," said Miranda.  
  
"What could she do to me anyway? Maybe I'm just getting worried over nothing. Maybe a miracle happened, and there is a change of heart in Kate," I said.  
  
Miranda and Gordo both looked at me, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Ok," I said, "Maybe not."  
  
******************  
  
A/N: Hey, you guys! So sorry that it took me forever to update. Truly, I am. So, how do you like this chapter? Please let me know what you think of my story. If you have any ideas, let me know and I might incorporate them into my story. I always am looking for new ideas. Please review! Have a great day! :-)  
  
Hey, thanx to everyone has reviewed this story so far. You are the greatest! 


	7. Remembering Paolo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." Hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 7 LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
I thought about what Gordo and Miranda had said to me. I tried to just brush it off and not think about it, but it was hard. I needed to talk to Isabella about Kate, but I wasn't sure how to.  
  
"Isabella," I said that night when we were getting ready to go to bed. I had my pajamas on and teeth brushed. All I needed to do was hop into bed.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"Would you mind if I told you...if I told you...some history of my life with Kate?" I asked.  
  
"You don't like her?" she asked.  
  
"Well...not actually. She's ok. She used to be my best friend," I said.  
  
"And you're telling me this because..." she said. She made a gesture with her hand telling me silently to give her an explanation.  
  
"See we used to be best friends. Then she went to camp and came back all 'mature' and all. She had a major attitude, and she didn't want to hang out with me anymore. She's acted like a total jerk to me all through school," I said.  
  
"I didn't see that when she came for dinner," said Isabella.  
  
"Well, all I'm saying is that I'm a little suspicious about her. You know, her party and all," I said.  
  
"You don't wanna sing?" she asked.  
  
I bit my lip. "I'm not sure. We should just be careful," I said.  
  
"She's my friend; in fact my first friend here in America. I don't want to not trust her," she said.  
  
"People aren't always what they seem," I said.  
  
She immediately looked flustered. "Wait a second...you don't want us to be friends, do you? Are you...jealous?" she asked.  
  
I was taken back. "Me? Jealous? No! I'm just smart." I said.  
  
"I get a friend, and you want to take her away?" she asked.  
  
"No. Don't take this the wrong way. Please understand. Let's just be careful," I said. She didn't get it, did she? Kate is mean. At least she has been for a long time. Why would she change her attitude on a dime? I looked at Isabella who was twiddling with her hands. Then she looked me solemnly in the face.  
  
"I know you do not mean anything wrong, Lizzie, but I must give Kate the benefit of the doubt. There's always room for change," she said.  
  
"You didn't say that about Paolo," I said.  
  
She glared at me. "We are never to talk about HIM again, you remember! I should think you didn't want to either," she yelled.  
  
I wondered now, what other experiences she had had with Paolo that she hadn't told me. "Isabella, I know you hate him, as do I, but...if you don't mind my asking, what has he done to you?" I asked.  
  
Isabella started sniffling. She looked towards the ground then looked back up at me. Her eyes were red and tears streamed down her face. She was silent for a while. "It was painful. I-I'm not sure I want to talk about it. Let's just leave it at he was a user and an abuser. I was his girlfriend for a while, but...when he got tired of me..." she stopped there and burst into tears. I had never experienced this weak side of Isabella. She seemed so strong. What Paolo must have done must've destroyed her. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to comfort my sister. I crawled towards her and patted her back. She grabbed me and gave me a hug and cried. We stayed like that for a while. My thoughts wandering off thinking about what Paolo did to Isabella, and my thoughts also came back to my own experience with Paolo. The tears started rolling down my face, and Isabella and I sat in embrace crying for a long time. No other words about Paolo were shared that night.  
  
***************************  
  
I woke up that next morning thinking about the previous night's experience. It was weird, but I thought that my sister was turning into one of my best friends. What had Paolo done to her? I didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Hey, Gordo," I said.  
  
"You sound tired. Anything on your mind? Besides the geography test?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! A geography test? When?" I asked. I started pacing frantically with the cordless phone in my hand.  
  
"Tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Gordo. I totally spaced it out," he said.  
  
"I'd certainly say so," he said.  
  
"I've just...I dunno. I don't feel myself right now," I sighed. I grabbed my pillow off my bed and squeezed it. "I need you right now, Gordo."  
  
"You don't sound too good, Lizzie," he said. He sounded worried.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't think I'm coming down with anything. Can you come over and help me study? And...for mental help," I said.  
  
"Sure thing. I'll be over in a few minutes," he said.  
  
"Have you had dinner yet?" I asked.  
  
"No. I'll just grab something on the way out the door," he said.  
  
"You sure? We have some leftovers. Green bean casserole," I said.  
  
"Uh...I'm fine," he said.  
  
"I don't blame you either. Well, see you," I said.  
  
"Bye," he said and hung up. I ran to the mirror. Even though I knew that Gordo liked me no matter what I looked like, I still liked to look nice for him. Boy, I sure looked tired. My hair was worn straight down today. My white shirt that said "Princess" on it had a stain on it.  
  
"Darn it anyway. Where did that come from?" I asked. "You're such a slob, Lizzie. It's a wonder what Gordo sees in you," I spoke to myself aloud.  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Matt standing in the doorway.  
  
"Matt! Shut your trap. I didn't ask for YOUR opinion, you dweeb!" I yelled. "What are you doing standing in MY room anyway!"  
  
"I'm not standing in your room, Lizzie. I'm standing in the hallway just outside your room. I'm allowed to, you know," he said. He annoyed me so much. I felt like going over there and slapping him, but then I knew that he'd yell for his mommy. Psh! Typical!  
  
"Get away from my room! I don't want to be bothered by you!" I yelled.  
  
"Fine! Who wants to be near you anyway, Lizard breath!" he yelled.  
  
"Matt, that's really old, you know," I said trying not to seem annoyed.  
  
"But it never stops doing it's trick, which is to get you really annoyed," he said. Then he walked away laughing his stupid little laugh. He thinks he's so funny. But he always gets away with everything.  
  
I looked in the mirror and put on some lip-gloss. I heard a tap on my door. "Matt, you little dweeb. I said go away!" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry," a voice replied. I turned my head and saw Gordo.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Gordo, I'm so sorry," I apologized. I put the cap back on my lip-gloss and greeted Gordo with a hug. "I'm so glad you're here," I whispered in his ear.  
  
He looked me in the eyes. His eyes were so gorgeous, but when he looked at me today, his eyes looked concerned. "What's wrong, Lizzie?" he asked.  
  
"Wrong? Me? Something wrong?" I asked. I tried to sound happy, but Gordo knows me too well.  
  
"Lizzie, I see it in your eyes. There's sadness, and I want to make things better," he said.  
  
"You already helped right when you stepped in the door," I said. He gave a little smile. Then he looked concerned again.  
  
"Something IS wrong," he said.  
  
I gulped. I hated him to worry so much about me. "Oh, Gordo," I said, "it's...it's him." Then my eyes started watering.  
  
Gordo's look of concern grew even more and his eyebrows drew closer as his forehead wrinkled. He stepped closer to me and put his arm around me. He grabbed my arm and walked me towards my bed. We sat down.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about him, Gordo. I can't stop thinking of what he's done to me. Having Isabella around reminds me everyday of what happened in Rome. Don't get me wrong, I like my sister, it's all cool. We talked yesterday and I think that Paolo might have hurt her just as bad or even worse than he hurt me. I can't even begin to imagine all the things that Paolo has done. Gordo, I tried to shake it off, I really did. I've tried to be strong, I really have, but I just can't do it. I can't stop thinking about how traumatizing it was. I think I—I think I will be affected the rest of my life. Things are happening now, to me. I-I hate the dark now. It scares me to death. I even have problems sleeping at night. For the first time in my life, I'm considering a night-light. I have nightmares about him, and I see him and sense his presence around me still. I'm scared, Gordo. I'm scared of everything. I've tried to be strong, but I'm losing the fight," I sobbed. I laid my head against Gordo's chest and cried. He laid his hand on my head and gently rocked me back and forth. I felt comforted feeling the warmth of his body.  
  
"I'm sorry for what you've gone through, Lizzie. I'd give anything to reverse what happened to you," he whispered, "even my life."  
  
******************  
  
A/N: Ok, so here is the next chapter. So for the long wait. School is hectic. And hopefully, next chapter will be the party! YAY! I just thought this chapter was very important to the story to show that Paolo has affected Lizzie, and that she needs Gordo to help heal the pain. If you have any ideas, let me know and I might incorporate them into my story. I always am looking for new ideas. Please review! Have a great day! :-)  
  
I want to thank everyone who ahs reviewed this chapter.  
  
D.Torres: Thank you so much for the compliment. Now, I'll try to add more detail into my story. That's my trouble spot there. Thanx again!  
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga: Thanx for the review. I'm debating what to do for Kate's party, that's why I've been putting it off for a couple of chapters. I think I have an idea though...  
  
Black Knight 03: I love you M/G stories! Be sure to update soon. I know that you recently updated, but I just love your stories. Thanx for the review.  
  
Ambiecat88: Thanx for the review! I'm not sure what Kate's gonna do yet. Please update your "Paolo's Revenge" story soon. I love that story!  
  
:essychi: Thanx for the review! I'm glad you liked the L/G fluff.  
  
MissIndependentEowynTahiriSiri: I'm glad you like the fluffy stuff! It makes me happy. The fluffier the better, I say. I'm thinking about putting Larry into the picture soon... So, thanx for the review. Please, please, please update your story soon! I order you too! ;)  
  
:artsigirl16: Thanx for the review. I'll have to check out your best friend's story.  
  
:lizzies awesome: Thanx for the review. I'm glad you like my story. 


	8. Larry

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." Hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 8 LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
"Lizzie!" yelled my mom. "We're leaving for school in ten minutes!" I shot up in my bed and looked around me. Oh my gosh, I must've slept through my alarm! I rubbed my eyes. I felt so tired. The last thing I remembered last night was talking with Gordo. Hmm, my bedclothes weren't on...only the clothes I wore yesterday. And my makeup was still on from yesterday. I rolled my eyes. I must've fallen asleep without getting ready for bed. I hated it when I did that. But the fact that my makeup was still on from yesterday, saved my life. I didn't have to do too much...just touch it up some. I jumped out of bed, changed my shirt, and brushed my teeth, and then rushed down stairs.  
  
"Lizzie, we should've left a minute ago!" yelled Matt. "We're late thanks to you."  
  
"Well we are usually late because of you, you moron," I said back.  
  
"Lizzie! That is no way to talk to your little brother. Apologize," demanded my mom. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"We don't have time for this. I'm leaving. I've got a stupid test today, and all. Let's go," I said as I walked out the door with my backpack slung over my shoulder. That wasn't a smart thing to do. My mom and Matt followed out to the car, and right as my mom got in the front seat, she turned her head towards me.  
  
"If you don't want to be grounded, then apologize to your brother...NOW," she said. Oh boy, I got her really ticked off. The last thing I wanted was to be grounded. And good thing she warned me ahead of time this time.  
  
"Sorry, Matt," I said. I tried to make it sound as heartfelt as possible. I always hated it when I was forced to apologize to him, when he was the one pushing my buttons in the first place. He always got away with things. Apologizing to Matt was better than getting grounded however.  
  
Matt sat in the back seat, his face all stuck up and proud. "I accept your apology," he said in a 'sophisticated' voice.  
  
"Now that that's over, we can get to school. If you all would just be nicer to each other, we could've left on time," said my mom. "May it be a lesson learned."  
  
I felt like rolling my eyes, but that wouldn't get me anywhere. Well, yeah it would...banned to my room for a week. No friends, no TV, no phone...my eyes could restrain themselves. I felt like crying. My mom had no idea what I had gone through with Paolo, and what I am going through now. No one cared, but my good friends. No one stopped to ask except my good friends. Especially my boyfriend, Gordo.  
  
*******************  
"How do you think you did on the geography test?" Gordo asked me at lunch.  
  
"Just the same as last week's Biology test...awful. Except there is a difference. I studied for the Biology test," I said.  
  
Miranda sighed. "Biology, Geography, Algebra...how worse could it all get?"  
  
"I was so tired last night, that I didn't even dress myself for bed," I said. "I only woke up in the clothes I wore yesterday. I didn't get ready for bed at all, I don't even remember anything."  
  
Gordo blushed. "Ooh, what was going on last night, Lizzie?" asked Miranda teasingly.  
  
"Gordo was over," I said. "We were 'studying' for the test."  
  
"Oh, I see..." said Miranda.  
  
I looked at Gordo who was still blushing. "What happened last night, Gordo. I all remember is us talking about..." and then I stopped. Miranda was there, and I felt like what happened last night was private between Gordo and I. The talk about Paolo was something that I could never had talked to Miranda about quite like how I talked it over with Gordo. Suddenly then, Larry came over to the table. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses.  
  
"Hey, Miranda," he said smoothly while taking off his sunglasses. I could sense a sudden change in Miranda that had never really happened before when Larry came around. What could I say? Larry looked hot.  
  
"H-h-hey, Larry," stuttered Miranda. She waved her hand a little and then moved a strand of hair behind her ear. She moved aside and allowed some room beside her for Larry. He sat down.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked. Miranda looked at Gordo and me.  
  
"Would you like to take a little walk around the cafeteria?" she asked. Larry looked a little surprised at that idea.  
  
"Sure," he shrugged. Then they got up and took a small stroll around the cafeteria. As they left I looked over at Gordo and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"I feel some love in the air," I said. "I think she actually likes him. And he lost that shirt."  
  
"Are you feeling better today, Lizzie?" asked Gordo. He took my hand gently in his.  
  
"I'm feeling somewhat better, David Gordon," I said. "I must've been tired though. Did I even say goodbye to you?"  
  
"Naw...you fell asleep in my arms. You fell asleep crying. I don't want that to happen to you anymore, McGuire. I love to see your smile...and last night...you seemed almost dead," he said.  
  
I looked into his eyes. "So, did you put me under the covers," I said.  
  
He nodded. "I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so tired." He gave a little smile.  
  
"What?" I asked. "What, Gordo?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that you're even more beautiful when you're sleeping," he said. I blushed.  
  
"I had thought that it was my mom who put me to sleep," I said. He shook his head. "But then," I said, "my mom would've put on my nightgown most likely."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. There will be a time when Gordo will do the same," said Miranda. Gordo and I both blushed.  
  
"Miranda!" I yelled. "How long were you here?"  
  
"Not long. Sorry, I just couldn't let go by!" she said laughing. I slapped her.  
  
"Don't do that again," I said. "So how did it go with you and Larry?"  
  
"He asked me out!" squealed Miranda. I squealed to. Gordo covered his ears and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I am sick of your girl talk!" he yelled.  
  
"Aw, c'mon," I said, "you know you love it!"  
  
"So what did you say?" asked Gordo.  
  
"What do you think!" squealed Miranda.  
  
"So when will it be?" I asked.  
  
"Friday night. The day before Kate's party," she said. I smiled.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Miranda," I said smiling. "I always knew that you and Tudgeman would hit it off someday." I thought about the former Larry. Same shirt, and an alien like creature. I quickly changed my mind, "Well, not always!"  
  
******************  
  
A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter. I know that you are all dying now, and I'm very sorry. Next chapter: Kate's Party! So keep an eye out for that one. BIG REQUEST: Please! If you have any, any, any ideas for Kate's party, please let me know! I have a couple of ideas, but would like more! If you are wondering why I have been stalling it for so long, it's because of lack of ideas. Any ideas are greatly appreciated believe me.  
  
Finally, please review! Thanx to everyone has reviewed so far! Keep 'em coming and have a great day! :-) 


	9. Kate's Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story. However, I do own Naomi, Kara, Jack, and anyone else that I might make up at Kate's party. It feels good to own something!  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." Hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 9 LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
The week passed by quickly, and then came Saturday...the day of Kate's party. It was in the afternoon, so in the morning I called Miranda.  
  
"Hey, chica," she said.  
  
"So how did your date with Larry go? I'm dying to know! Give me all of the dirty details!" I squealed. Miranda and Larry on a date? Who would've thought? It's my dream come true!  
  
"Well, he took me to a science museum..." started Miranda. I rolled my eyes. "...Then we went to his house and watched Star Wars movies and had popcorn. Then we took a walk in the park..."  
  
"Wow, wow, Miranda! Slow down there for a minute. You did all that in one day?" I asked.  
  
"That, and much more," said Miranda hinting and something.  
  
"Ooh! Miranda!" I squealed. We both squealed at the same time. Oh, good thing Gordo wasn't listening. He gets so sick of this stuff sometimes. "So I'm guessing it went better than anticipated. Wow, he sure changed himself. He's so hot now!"  
  
"Hey, don't go making eyes at him!" joked Miranda. "I've laid claim on him already."  
  
"Oh, ok. So, off topic, but can you wait until Kate's party? I can. There's something untrustworthy about Kate, you know? It's some kind of evil eye she has or something. I definitely don't have a good feeling about this," I said.  
  
"Yeah, me neither. That was a sudden change for Kate...too sudden," said Miranda.  
  
"For some strange reason though, she and Isabella seem to be good friends. I wonder how much of that is fake," I said. I looked at my watch. "Oops," I said. "I've gotta get off. I'm just gonna quick call Gordo."  
  
"Oh, so Gordo's more important than me," she said in a teasing tone.  
  
"You know that's not true," I said.  
  
"You guys are just really close. I know. I'm teasing anyway. Well, I've gotta go now too. I don't know what to wear yet!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"Oh, thanks for reminding me! I don't know what to wear yet either," I said. "Catch ya later." Then I hung up the phone and dialed Gordo's number.  
  
"Gordo! I need moral support right now!" I exclaimed.  
  
"It's not...him again, is it?" asked Gordo hesitantly. Then I remembered our talk about Paolo recently and the big concern he had.  
  
"No, no, Gordo. Fortunately, it's not...but there is another problem. I'm worried about Kate's party," I said.  
  
"Well you should be," he said plainly.  
  
"Well, thanks, Gordo! Like that helps a lot," I said sarcastically. Sheesh! I called him for advice or something. Not for him to confirm what I already know!  
  
"There's not much for me to say, Lizzie. Except go out and break a leg!" he yelled with enthusiasm.  
  
"Wow, Gordo, you sound a bit...um, perky there. Got a lot of sleep last night?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I have to rest up enough so that I have energy to cheer you on today! When you go up there and dazzle yourself, I can shout to everyone, 'Hey! That's my girlfriend over there!'" exclaimed Gordo. He sounded in rather a good mood today. It actually kind of was scary.  
  
"...Yeah, Gordo," I said in a mutter. "Really, Gordo. What if something happens?" I asked.  
  
Then he sounded more serious when he said, "Oh, don't worry about that. I've got your back, McGuire. If you need any trouble, I'm there to help you. To catch you when you fall."  
  
I swear that I melted then and there. Gordo was the absolute sweetest boyfriend any girl could have...and I was the lucky girl who got him. I often wondered why. What did I do to deserve Gordo? "Thanks, Gordo. You're the greatest...and I really mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've always been there for me. And don't say it wasn't anything, Gordo. You did the ultimate: you saved my life. You risked getting killed yourself just to save me," I said gratefully. I know that he would give up his life for me in an instant and never even think one thought of it. He even said it himself the other night. "You've been there for me through everything. I just want to make sure you know how much I appreciate your kindness. If you were here right now, I'd kiss you. I never can repay you, Gordo. Not for all of the things that you have done for me."  
  
"You make living worth while everyday. Just seeing you smile is payment enough," he said. I smiled.  
  
"I love you so much," I said. I don't know if he realized how much I loved him. I loved him more than anything or anyone. I don't know what I'd do without him. "You know that. Don't you, Gordo?"  
  
"Of course I do. I love you too," he said. "Don't forget."  
  
"How could I?" I asked. "Well, I've got to go, unfortunately. I'll see you later. Love you." Then I hung up. I had to get ready for Kate's party? What was I going to wear?  
  
I rummaged through my closet and found a new pair of low cut blue jeans. I threw them on, and they looked very nice on me, but I still wanted to lose a couple of pounds for the camera. I chose a cute black belt, and then a little black tank top. It looked cute enough. I applied some glitter eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss, and of course, black mascara. I looked ready to go. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I so wanted my nose and bellybutton pierced. But, big surprise, my mom wouldn't let me. I thought that one of these days when I become rich and famous, she'd have to give me more independence. Or, there's always sneaking around.  
  
As Isabella stepped into the room, I gasped. "Y-you shouldn't be wearing that! It's cute and I know people would love it, but why don't you dress like me today. We're going to be the singing twin sensation, you know!" She was wearing the same outfit she had worn at the IMVA'S. "Millions of people have already seen that outfit! Change your style for today."  
  
"Whatever you want," she said. "But I still like this outfit."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Oh, you're here!" squealed Kate as she greeted us at her door. She was wearing all pink and her hair was up in a perfect ponytail. Her smile was perfect, her cheerleading ability was perfect, her clothes were perfect, her nails were perfect, her makeup was perfect, and her figure was perfect. I hated perfect people sometimes. I tried hard to be perfect, but it never seemed to work. "Welcome," she said opening the door. I hadn't been to Kate's house in years. My mouth opened wide when I entered. Wow was she rich! Her house was perfect. Each room was uniquely designed with fine furnishings and the like. I was getting ready to guess that her whole life was perfect.  
  
Right behind us came Claire. "Claire!" exclaimed Kate with a surprised expression on her face. "You're not supposed to be here."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Claire in a snotty tone, "but I heard a rumor around school that you were having a great big party. I thought that there was some kind of mistake when I never received an invitation. You must've misplaced it." Then she laughed and revealed a group behind her. "I thought, as long as I'm coming anyway, why not bring a few friends? I'm sure you wouldn't mind!" She barged inside the house, bringing ten friends with her. "They're charming, aren't they?" she asked. Then she snickered and walked past Kate.  
  
Ok. Something weird was going on there. I thought Kate and Claire were friends? Best friends in fact. I shrugged it off. Then a thought occurred to me that had never occurred before. "Kate?" I asked. "Where's the parental supervision?" I had just assumed that there would be something there.  
  
"Oh," said Kate, "I have a couple of cousins here. Some you have never met before." She pointed towards two people in the far room.  
  
I started fretting. I remembered what happened last time. "Um, I see," I said. "How old are they?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lizzie McGuire, you're scared, aren't you? We're in high school now. We're fine!" she said giggling.  
  
Hadn't she learned from last time? "No. I'm not scared. I just wanna know how old they are," I said. Truth was, I was scared. But was I gonna admit that to Kate? No way! Another thing I was scared of was what my parents would do when they found out.  
  
"Sixteen and twenty-four, respectively," said Kate. Gulp. Not quite as old as my mom would prefer. Then she motioned for her two cousins to come over. "Lizzie, this is Kara," she said introducing the older one. She had short blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a yellow t- shirt.  
  
"Hi!" Kara exclaimed grabbing my hand and shaking it. She was also loudly chewing on a piece of gum. "I can't wait to hear you and your sister rock! You were great on TV!" she chomped.  
  
"This is Naomi," said Kate introducing the younger girl. She was almost prettier than Kate. She was wearing a pink mini-skirt and a pink tube top. Her hair was blonde and in soft curls falling just below her shoulders. Her pink headband was set perfectly on her head. She smiled and shook my hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I can't wait to hear you two sing!" said Naomi. Everything about her seemed the same as Kate, except that Naomi was smaller in figure. "It was so nice meeting you. Well, if you don't mind, I'll just excuse myself and go back to talking with my boys over there." She pointed at a group of guys staring at her. Then she giggled, gave a little wave, and left.  
  
"Naomi," said Kara shaking her head, "she's such a little flirt...well, buh-bye! I have my boys to get back to!" Then Kara ran off.  
  
Then I remembered Kate's guy. "Where's Ethan?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, Ethan? He'll be here later. For now, let the party begin!" exclaimed Kate jumping. Where were Miranda and Gordo? I hoped they'd be there soon.  
  
Right then a tall guy with dark spiked hair came up to me. "Hey, baby," he said, "what's your name?" He was cute all right, but I didn't want him calling me baby.  
  
Kate quickly scurried up. "Lizzie, this is one of my cousins: Jack," said Kate. Then turning to Jack, "Don't go talking like that to everybody around here. It makes some people uncomfortable."  
  
"She'll get used to it," he whispered. Then he gave a loud laugh. "So, Lizzie...you're one of these singers." Then he came closer to me. "If you don't mind me saying, I think you're kinda cute. In fact, real cute. A girl like you must have everyone in town after her." I shook my head. "You got anyone in particular?"  
  
"Yeah. I've got a loyal boyfriend and his name is Gordo. He's the best ever," I said.  
  
"Hmm...best ever? You sure about that? I'm pretty good too, myself," he said. "Try me?"  
  
"No. Gordo's loyal and faithful to me, and I am doing the same for him," I said quickly. I stressed the word "no." "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go talk to other people now." Then I left in a hurry. I didn't want to be hanging around with Kate's guy cousin. He was obviously looking for someone to play around with. If that's who he's looking for, then he has the wrong girl.  
  
Kate then walked up to me. "You two are on in fifteen minutes," she said. "Good luck."  
  
Fifteen minutes! Where were Gordo and Miranda? I anxiously awaited their arrival. I sat on a chair in a corner talking with Kate and Isabella. I didn't feel like I was in the conversation though. I was too busy focused on my surroundings. I didn't like the look of it at all. I didn't like the direction of it. Something didn't feel right.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: Here it is...what you've all been waiting for! Sorry I put her party off so long. I have an idea of what should happen. I still can spare ideas though. PLEASE READ: If you have any ideas for what kind of conflict or conflicts should happen at Kate's party, please let me know now! I might not use them, but then again I might. I'm always up for new ideas and they give me ideas for the next chapter...so I might get it up quicker! Have a great day y'all! Please, please, please keep reviewing! Have a Happy Easter!  
  
Ambiecat88: Hey! I hope you like this chapter! Kate's party finally! Did you like it so far? It continues next chapter. Then the conflict. Bwa-haha! I love your story, update soon. If you don't mind I'm just gonna put a note right here: people, if you're reading this right now even though you aren't Ambiecat88, keep reading, cuz I wanna tell you to check out her Lizzie story "Paolo's Revenge." It is an awesome story, and it's at a cliffhanger moment. It always is and I love it. Check it out.  
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga: Thanx for the review. Inu-Yasha crossover? What could that be like? I don't know that show. Or otherwise I'd read your fics. Any ideas for the next chapter of Kate's party? Have a nice day!  
  
LiLwhitegurl89: Thanx for your review. I'm so glad that I was able to help you and that now you can review again! Yay! Please update "True Love" really soon! I love that fic. 


	10. Claire

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story. However, I do own Naomi, Kara, Jack, and anyone else that I might make up at Kate's party. It feels good to own something! I also own the song in this chapter.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." Hope y'all enjoy it! Hey, Sophia! If you're reading this, I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry that you were upset that I drew out the party. Woo-hoo, but alas. I drew it out again...sorry! Enjoy.  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 10 LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
I waited anxiously and kept checking the time on my watch. Why weren't Miranda and Gordo here yet?  
  
"Lizzie? Is everything okay?" asked Kate. Like she would care. I rolled my eyes, but tried to act sweet.  
  
"Yes, Kate, I'm fine," I said. Inwardly I was screaming, "Where are my best friends!" I saw Jack lingering around in the distance. He motioned with his hand for me to come there. I wasn't sure he was asking me, so I pointed towards myself and he nodded.  
  
"What do you want?" I whispered as I approached him.  
  
"Well, it seems like you and Kate know each other pretty well, right?" he asked.  
  
"Not actually, but so what?" I asked. I didn't want to sound rude or anything, but what was he getting at anyway?  
  
"You know about the cake we're giving her, don't you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Ok then. Well, we have a big chocolate cake for Kate as a surprise. She's a good cousin to us all."  
  
"She's definitely not my cousin," I mumbled.  
  
"You're pretty enough to be her cousin," he said.  
  
"Thanks, I guess. Hey! Wait a second. What does this have to do with me?" I asked.  
  
"I thought that you might like to have the honors of presenting the cake," he said.  
  
"I'm not exactly Kate's friend. My sister is though," I said. I immediately felt a little rude.  
  
"You're better looking and would look great wheeling it out here," he said. He eyed me from head to toe and raised his eyebrows slightly. Then he reached for my hand. I quickly pulled it back.  
  
"You know what?" I asked. "I am getting sick with you trying to make moves on me! I have a boyfriend, ok? I have a boyfriend! I have enough things to worry about without you flirting around with me."  
  
"I don't mean any harm," he said defensively. He smoothed out his shirt and stood taller. "Just trying to be friendly." Friendly?  
  
"A little too friendly," I mumbled.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I've got a headache, so I'm gonna go chill in the corner," I said.  
  
"Need an asprin?" he asked.  
  
"No. Just a glass of water...and that I can get myself," I said quietly.  
  
"Who's gonna present the cake for Kate?" asked Jack.  
  
Claire pranced up that minute. "Did I hear something about a...cake?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Are you one of Kate's friends?" he asked.  
  
"Duh! I'm her *best* friend," she said. "So what's this about a little cake?"  
  
"Kate's just such a good cousin and person and all, that some of us pitched in and got a surprise cake. Would you like to present it?" he asked.  
  
"Me? Of course I would!" laughed Claire. "I'd be honored. After all," she said looking at her hands, "we are the best of friends."  
  
"Now since that's cleared up," said Jack, "we can focus on more important things." He took a seat by me. I got up to get a glass of fresh water. I walked over to the sink turned on the cold tap water and got a glass from the cabinet. I closed my eyes and leaned against the counter and took a sip of water. It felt so good to get a drink of nice cold ice water. I drank too much soda anyways. I felt my head. I thought it felt fine. I opened my eyes and saw Jack staring at me right in front of my face. I jumped.  
  
"You scared me to death!" I yelled.  
  
He laughed. "You know, you're real cute when you're scared."  
  
I sighed. If you have a crush on me, you could make it a little less obvious! "Jack, you're really starting to get on my nerves. I know you think it's funny, but it's really annoying."  
  
"Sorry," he said. "Let me make it up to you. Do you want anything? Can I help you in any way?"  
  
I felt like saying, "Yes you can. Leave me alone." I just decided to try to act a little kinder. "I'm ok," I said.  
  
"Well, you'd better be, cuz you're up in less than two minutes," he said.  
  
I finished my last swig of water and cleared my throat. Then I went to find my sister. She was talking to Kate. "Hey, Isabella," I said. "We've gotta get ready."  
  
"Oh dear, you're right!" she exclaimed. "I lost track of the time. Kate and I were just having such a great time talking about all kinds of things." Both of them smiled at each other.  
  
What does Kate have planned? "Yeah, sure," I said, "that's great. Let's get ready to sing." Then I pulled Isabella out of the seat and dragged her into the bathroom. "Are you sure we want to do this?" I asked her. "Something at this party does not feel right, and I would not like to be the object of criticism tonight."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Isabella.  
  
"Something obviously is going to happen," I said worriedly.  
  
"Just chill, ok!" said Isabella. "Can't you just have a good time?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but my two best friends aren't here yet! What is going on?" I asked. Then quietly I added, "I don't trust Kate."  
  
"She's my friend! Trust her," said Isabella. "Whoops, we'd better go sing now." Then she rushed out of the bathroom. I sighed heavily and ran out after her. Kate had turned on some spotlights onto the platform. Isabella and I both stepped onto it and grabbed a mike. Quickly, before we could say anything, Kate ran up and talked on the microphone. My heart beat loudly. Was she going to say something to embarrass us?  
  
"Hi, everybody!" she chirped. "I'm so glad you could come to my party! I hope you have enjoyed yourself and will continue to. To enhance your entertainment, I have some live performers with us. Isabella and Lizzie McGuire!" Then she hopped off stage and wished us luck. So far so good...  
  
We started singing.  
  
*****************************  
  
When I look in your eyes (I see a smile) When I look at your arms (I feel an embrace) Baby, all of our time is spent worthwhile You make me feel real  
  
When you're in the room (I feel your presence) When you say goodnight (my heart follows you home) You are on my mind (always now and forever) I am nothing without you  
  
The light I see The warmth I feel Everything I am Everything I'll be Is thanks to you I just wanna say I love you  
  
When you touch my hair (I love you) When you kiss my lips (I love you) Everyday I spend, I wanna spend with you Baby, all I want I have in you  
  
The light I see The warmth I feel Everything I am Everything I'll be Is thanks to you I just wanna say I love you  
  
When I fall you are there (are there) You are always near me In your heart I know you care (you care) I wanna spend my whole life with you!  
  
The light I see The warmth I feel Everything I am Everything I'll be Is thanks to you I just wanna say I love you  
  
The light I see The warmth I feel Everything I am Everything I'll be Is thanks to you I just wanna say I love you  
  
*****************************  
  
After we finished, everyone cheered and clapped. A few people shouted, "encore!" I looked at Isabella and then we began to sing again when a shout was heard. All of the lights went on, and a distressed Kate was seen in the crowd. Her skirt had a huge tear in the back, her hair was cut, and her face was smothered in chocolate cake. "Claire!" she yelled. She started screaming and crying. A few people laughed at her and pointed, but most people were silent. "Claire!" she yelled again, "What have you done!"  
  
But Claire was nowhere to be seen.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! How do you like this chapter? Not what you were expecting now was it? Something was done to Kate instead of something being done to Isabella and Lizzie. One more thing; actually a request. PLEASE READ: WHAT should have happened to Miranda and Gordo? Where are they? Please let me know what you think, please please please!!!!!  
  
Ambiecat88: Hey, thanx so much for your review! You're one of my favorite reviewers, and your reviews make me very happy! Please update your story very soon. I love it. I noticed that it's drumming up more reviews. That's so cool. Once again though, People, check out "Paolo's Revenge" by this wonderful author. I guarantee that you will NOT be disappointed!  
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga: Thanx for the review! I'll have to check out an Inu- Yasha site so that I know something about it.  
  
Have a great day everyone, and keep reviewing! Thanx! :-) 


	11. Friends Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once."  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 11 LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
Kate grasped at her cut-short hair, and screamed. She turned her head and saw the rip in her skirt. Then she wiped some of the chocolate cake from her face. She screamed some more and ran towards the bathroom. When Kate was gone, everyone started talking. The room was filled with the buzz of many voices talking at the same time. Everybody looked confused as to what exactly happened. Some people were still laughing. Most people though, looked sorry for Kate. But no one was checking up on her or following her. I looked around. Claire and her posse were nowhere to be seen. I ran towards the bathroom where Kate was and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away!" yelled Kate.  
  
"It's me...Lizzie. I want to talk to you," I said.  
  
"What would you care about me?" asked Kate.  
  
"I do, Kate. I do," I insisted. I sighed and went to leave, but the door slowly opened.  
  
"Come in then," she said.  
  
I stepped inside the bathroom and she told me to close the door. I looked at her appearance. She looked dreadful. On top of her ripped skirt, cut hair, and chocolate covered face, her eyes were red with tears. "Everything's ruined, Lizzie. My party and everything. I know it's Claire. It has to be," sobbed Kate. I truly felt sorry for her. For the second time in my life, I had truly felt sorry for Kate.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry for what happened."  
  
"How can you be sorry?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't want to see you like this," I said.  
  
"People were laughing," said Kate. "They were laughing at me."  
  
"Most people weren't. The people who were, really aren't friends," I said. Then I looked down at my hands. I played with them for a minute. I wasn't so sure how to say what I wanted to say. "Kate?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," she sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," I apologized.  
  
"For what?" she asked. She looked confused.  
  
"For being a bit of a jerk. I know that I haven't been really nice to you since you and Isabella became friends. To tell you the truth, I didn't trust you," I said still looking downwards.  
  
"Didn't trust me about what?" asked Kate.  
  
"I didn't trust you. I thought that you were going to embarrass me at your party. I thought that while I was singing, you were going to do something to me. I didn't trust that you could change. I'm very sorry for that. Seeing how you are now, I feel like I'm partially responsible for what happened," I said. I felt very guilty and selfish. I only had worried about myself, and didn't even think about what might happen to Kate.  
  
"That's ok," said Kate, "I know that I wasn't the best of people. We've had our differences, Lizzie McGuire. We used to be best friends, and then something happened. And that something was my fault. I came back from camp a different person than I had been. I wanted to be popular. Being popular is cool, but then it becomes annoying. I have people all over who hate me because I'm popular and a snob."  
  
"You don't have to be popular and be a snob at the same time," I said. "Try being just popular...like you have been doing."  
  
"Claire got really upset that I wanted to become a nicer person. She and the other girls kicked me off from my ringleader position. So, I guess she was trying to get even by embarrassing me at my own party," said Kate. She stood up and looked in the mirror. "I look awful," she said, "Ethan will never look at me again. At least, the cake was chocolate." She stifled out a little laugh and licked some from her face. I grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and handed it to her. She wiped her face clean of chocolate.  
  
"Much better," I said.  
  
"Thanks, Lizzie," said Kate smiling. "Could you do me one more favor?"  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
"Could you go up to my room and pull a different skirt out of the closet?" she asked.  
  
I nodded and then opened the door. I squeezed out and tried to work through the maze of people to get to Kate's bedroom. Isabella tapped me on the arm. "Where is she?" Isabella asked.  
  
"In the bathroom," I whispered. I went to Kate's closet and picked out a short, frilly pink skirt. I went to go out of the room, but stopped when I saw I picture on Kate's dresser right behind another picture. It was a photo of Kate and me at my house. It must've been at least two years old. My eyes became a bit watery. She never did forget our friendship, did she? She even kept that picture. I ran off to the bathroom and once again knocked on the door. I was let in. This time Kate and I weren't the only ones in the room...Isabella was joining us.  
  
"Thanks, Lizzie," said Kate taking the skirt from me.  
  
"You're welcome," I said.  
  
"My hair," she sighed, "It's all gone."  
  
"The good thing about hair is that it always grows back," said Isabella.  
  
"Until then, why don't you be creative with your new hair cut?" I asked.  
  
Kate combed her hair, threw on her skirt, and smoothed out the wrinkles. "I'm ready," she said, "to face the party."  
  
Kate walked up onto the stage and took the microphone, "Thank you everyone for coming to my party. Unfortunately, I think it's time for everyone to start heading out. Special thanks goes to Lizzie and Isabella McGuire for their amazing vocal performance. Let's give them a big hand!" Everyone clapped, and then Kate continued, "Thanks everybody. Have a great night!"  
  
"Need any help cleaning up?" I asked.  
  
"No. I'll be fine. I have my cousins. Thanks a lot," she said.  
  
"No problem," I said.  
  
"Friends again?" she asked. She held out her hand as a peace offering.  
  
I shook her hand. "Friends," I said.  
  
As Isabella and I prepared to leave, we saw Gordo and Miranda step through the door. "Where you two?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we kinda forgot about it, and Gordo and I were hanging out. Then we remembered, and our parents got stuck in traffic," said Miranda.  
  
"So how was the party?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Long story," I said. "I'll tell you on the way home."  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: Hey everybody. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. One word: school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update ASAP. Oh, and GO AVS! I hope they win next game and get back into the series. Or otherwise, you will have a very depressed writer on your hands.  
  
Hey, everybody! A must do from yours truly! Check out "Paolo's Revenge" by Ambiecat88. And check out "Maybe More" by MissIndependentEowynTahiriSiri. Thanx much!  
  
To OsuwariTetsusaiga, DragonTidalWaves, and artsigirl16: Thanx for reviewing my story! I updated just for you artsigirl16! Hope you like it.  
  
Ambiecat88: I used your "stuck in traffic" idea. Thank you! Hmm...I never made the connections to that one party. Cool! Thanx for your review. 


	12. Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once."

* * *

Chapter 12 

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
"So, what happened, Lizzie?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Well, Claire showed up at Kate's party, Isabella and I sang, Kate got attacked, and then Kate and I became friends again," I said in one breath.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there, partner! Did you say that you and Kate became...friends again?" asked Gordo in amazement.  
  
"I sure did. Everyone deserves a second chance...even Kate. Besides, she is really nice now. She's her old self again," I said.  
  
"How exactly did Kate get attacked? She looked, well let's say different!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"Yeah. Claire and her posse ganged up on Kate I guess. Her hair was cut short, and her skirt was torn in the back. She was really embarrassed," I said while looking down. I felt really bad for Kate.  
  
"Kate actually got a taste of her own medicine after all these years?" asked Gordo. He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, that must've been something!" exclaimed Miranda laughing. They both started whispering between themselves. I started feeling warm and flustered.  
  
"Maybe we should've showed up!" laughed Miranda, and gave Gordo a high-five.  
  
"The once in a lifetime opportunity to see Kate Sanders humiliated, and we missed it," sighed Gordo. They both laughed.  
  
"You guys! Shut up!" I shouted and pushed them both away. "What are you guys saying? Can't you hear yourselves? You two are acting like heartless barbarians! Kate is nice now. Don't you get it? She's my friend now, and she's as nice as she was before!"  
  
"Are you sure she's not just using you?" asked Miranda.  
  
"For what, Miranda?" I asked. I looked them both in the eyes. They didn't appear to be backing away from their opinion. As for me? I was in a ticked off mood. "You know what, you guys? If you're gonna speak behind Kate's back like that after she just had an awful party, then I can't have anything to do with you!"  
  
I started walking away from them, but Gordo stopped me. "Lizzie...baby, don't go," he pleaded in a soft voice.  
  
"Don't you 'baby' me, David!" I shouted. "Let go of my arm!" He didn't let go. "Let go of my arm!" I yelled once more. I shook his grasp off of me.  
  
"We didn't mean it, Lizzie," said Miranda. "Truly, we didn't."  
  
"Yeah, we didn't mean to offend you," agreed Gordo.  
  
"Well, you did," I whispered. Then a sudden thought occurred to me. "Hey, why did you guys miss the party?"  
  
"We were...uh...hanging out like we told you," said Gordo.  
  
"Yeah," said Miranda.  
  
"Hanging out where?" I asked. "What were you doing that made you 'forget' about the party?"  
  
They were silent. "Where were you?" I asked again.  
  
A blend of noises was heard, as obviously they were both saying something different. Then, they both settled on the Digital Bean. "Yeah, sure," I thought.  
  
"Something's not right here. Where were you really?" I asked again.  
  
"Miranda's house," said Gordo.  
  
"Why did you lie before?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno," said Miranda with her hands in her pocket.  
  
"What were you doing?" I asked. "Just curious." I didn't suspect anything really. I just wanted to see what they would say.  
  
Miranda eyed Gordo, and he said, "...homework."  
  
Homework?! What are they trying to pull? "Homework?" I asked. They nodded. "On a weekend?"  
  
"Uh-uh, yeah! Of course! Homework on a weekend! Who doesn't do...h- homework on a weekend?" asked Miranda quickly.  
  
"What 'kind' of homework is the question," I muttered. Then it struck me all together. Had Gordo been...  
  
"Gordo?" I asked. "You...you weren't...Miranda wasn't...you..." I tried to keep control of myself, but I couldn't. Tears stormed my eyes and I began to slowly turn away. Then I ran. I started running, not even sure where I was going. But that didn't matter. I never thought that Gordo would do such a thing. I always thought I could trust Gordo. It certainly looked like something was up though. At Miranda's house, doing homework. The fact was, that Gordo had cheated on me, and I had caught him in the lie. He was such a bad liar. I had been used! Less than a year together, and he had cheated on me...he had cheated with my best friend. My EX best friend! 'Hanging Out!' Yeah, they sure were.  
  
Right then, I collided with someone. I couldn't tell who it was in the darkness, but the voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Hey," said the voice.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Guess. I know who you are," said the voice.  
  
"You're a guy," I said.  
  
"Well, yeah, I hope you're correct," he laughed. "Party? Jack?"  
  
"Oh!" I exclaimed. Then I remembered exactly who he was. Oh great. Jack.  
  
"What is a pretty thing like you doing all alone at night? I'd think that your boyfriend should be with you...or did he show up?" asked Jack.  
  
Oh. That darn Gordo. "Um, he showed up all right! I mean...what boyfriend?" I asked suddenly.  
  
He laughed. "Ah, I get your drift. Problems, eh?"  
  
"Sure are," I said.  
  
"Someone else?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Normally, I wouldn't have talked to someone I barely knew like this, but I was so devastated that I wanted to look to someone to comfort. "Yes," I said, "someone who I thought was my best friend."  
  
"It seems like it's friends who bite the worst," he said in a sympathetic voice. "Sorry about that."  
  
I started crying. "I can't believe he'd do this to me!"  
  
"Hush," he said. Then he started rubbing my back. His touch was comforting. "Don't cry, baby. Everything will be fine."  
  
"It's so late now," I said. "I've gotta get home."  
  
"Don't you think you're a little ways away from your home?" he asked. "I wouldn't want you to go searching out at night like this by yourself. There are some bad people out there that would hurt you. My house is right here. Why don't you stay the night, and in the morning, I'll walk you home."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked. "I wouldn't want to impose on you like that."  
  
"Oh no. It's no problem at all! Not for a friend in need," he said.  
  
I thought about it. Jack, earlier had seemed really uncomfortable and all. Now, in the darkness of the night, I felt that I needed someone to comfort me. And surprisingly enough, I felt that comfort suddenly in Jack.  
  
"Sure, I said. I don't see why I couldn't stay. My parents would understand," I said.  
  
"That's a good girl," he said patting me on the back. "Now if you'll take my hand, I'll lead you inside."  
  
He brought me inside the dark house, and turned on the lights. It seemed like a nice, warm home. "Where are your parents?" I asked.  
  
"Parents?" he asked. Then he laughed. "I'm twenty-one. I have this whole house to myself. I came up here to go to college. It's pretty close near Kate's house, so we get to see more of each other. She's a cool cousin."  
  
I gulped. No parents? No parents! That was definitely not...good. The good feeling disappeared.  
  
"Want something to eat?" he asked. "Popcorn, peanuts, cracker jacks?" Then he started laughing. I just stared openly into the air. "Aw, c'mon. You've gotta be hungry for something!" He stared at me and licked his lips. "Cuz, I know I am." Then he started getting closer to me.  
  
"You know what!" I exclaimed. "I'll have the popcorn. And can you make it nice and salty?"  
  
"How about hot and spicy?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"You know what? Salty would be just fine," I said.  
  
"Suit yourself," he said. Then he went to get the popcorn. I felt a sudden burst of relief. I went to go sit on the couch. I was tired. But I didn't want to go asleep. Not with Jack alone with me in the same house. I got up and started looking around his living room. In one corner of the room, were a big bunch of photographs. I looked at the various ones. Photos always seemed to interest me. Jack was surely cute as a baby. That lady holding him must've been his mother. She was very pretty and nice looking. I grabbed another picture that was older of him. He was a very cute guy, and I couldn't believe that I was alone in the house with a twenty-one year old guy. My parents would choke. There were many pictures with him in it, and his family. When I picked one picture up, all of a sudden, a picture fell onto the floor. I picked it up and gasped. I knew that person! He was very familiar looking! It was Paolo! He and Paolo were in the picture together. I suddenly felt a rush of heat throughout my whole body, and my heart started pounding. I quickly shoved the photo back in its place when I heard Jack coming from the kitchen. I ran to the couch and jumped onto it.  
  
He smiled. "Wow! Excited about getting things going?" he asked.  
  
I slightly nodded, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for, baby?" he asked. Then, he too got on the couch next to me. I gulped. How could I get away? Now I was done for. I felt really uncomfortable. Now I had to get away. I'd sneak away tonight, when he fell asleep. He put his arm around me and drew me closer to him.  
  
"Oh," he said. "I brought a glass of water for you. You wanted salty popcorn." Then he handed me the glass. I drank it all down, because I was very thirsty.  
  
He started laughing at me. "Thanks," I said. "I was thirsty."  
  
"Anything for you, baby," he said. Then he started rubbing my back. "We're gonna have a great night."  
  
I gulped. Great. Yeah. My head started feeling heavy, and starting bobbing back and forth. I tried not to fall asleep, but before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took long for an update. But, I gave you a longer than normal chapter. Maybe you know where this one might be going. I hope that you like this chapter. I'm hoping to get the next one up before the end of the week. I know, Lizzie was pretty dumb, but I needed some kind of conflict to work into the story now that the party's over. Please review! I hate to think that this might be getting boring. Please let me know if you're interested, by reviewing! Thank you all!  
  
To artisigirl16, I-luv-roswell, and Ambiecat88: Thanks for the reviews! You people are awesome!  
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga: Yeah, I hope the Rockies do well. The Avs sure got screwed. I'm very sad about that. Thanks for the review!  
  
Piggnaw: Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing! My name's Sarah, and I'm glad that you reviewed my story. Your review meant so much to me, thanks so much for the kind words! I'm flattered, and I hope you keep reading. I used an idea from something you said in your review. So, I have another conflict! Haha! And there's even more coming up next time. Have a great day! 


	13. Where am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." I have yet to dedicate a chapter to a reviewer, but today shall be my first! This chapter is dedicated to Ambiecat88. Hey! You are an awesome and great reviewer! You even reviewed on your b-day! Now how dedicated is that? Thanks, Amber!

* * *

Chapter 13

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
I heard a very odd noise as I slowly awoke from my sleep. I felt very drowsy and worn out. I slowly opened my tired eyes and looked around at my surroundings. I blinked a couple of times and started whimpering. A feeling of dread crept into my heart. I was in the back of a moving car. I was wearing nothing but a bathrobe. My hands were loosely bound, as well as my feet. But I could easily get out of the rope, and I did. It wasn't very easy though. My whole body was sore, and ached from head to foot. I stayed low to the ground, but obviously, the driver spotted me.  
  
"Awoken from your sleep, eh? My dear," a voice whispered. It was Jack! I remembered suddenly, all of the previous night's happenings, and I began to weep. "Don't cry, love," he said over and over again.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked.  
  
"To a place far away. But no need to worry. You'll like it. We can have all the fun we want, and not have to worry," he said.  
  
"Fun? What kind of fun?" I asked frantically. "I am NOT having fun right now! I want to go home!"  
  
"I can't do that," he said. Then he laughed. "You know you're having a great time, Lizzie! If not, just wait and see."  
  
"I don't want to wait and see. This isn't cool. Hey, where are my clothes?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno," he said.  
  
"Stop it!" I yelled. "What have you done with them? I don't want to wear this...bathrobe all over the place!"  
  
"Chill, chill. I'm just messin' with ya," he said laughing. Then he threw my clothes back to me. I didn't want to change with him in the car, so I decided that when we came to a stop, and he was far away from me, I could change into my clothes.  
  
"Where are we going, Jack?" I asked him while my lip was quivering. "Where are you taking me, and how long have we been driving?"  
  
"Well, you see, you fell into a deep sleep last night, and when you woke up, you told me that you wanted to go somewhere. So, your wish is my command. I'm taking you," he said.  
  
"That is not true. I have no remembrance of that whatsoever," I insisted.  
  
"Well, you told me that you wanted to go somewhere," he said.  
  
"What are you trying to pull? I'm not stupid. I may be blonde, but I'm not as stupid as you think!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Don't I know that you're not stupid? You are a sensible, beautiful, young lady. And besides! You chose me as your guy, so you're not that dumb," he laughed.  
  
I coughed. "Excuse me? I did not choose you as my guy!"  
  
"You told me that you loved me last night," he said.  
  
"No I didn't!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, baby," he said while shaking his head, "you told me those three words over and over again. You're going back on your word now? When, I thought that you so deeply loved me?" He started fake sobbing.  
  
"Let's say that I did tell you that, which I didn't, but if I did. What did you give me to drink?" I asked.  
  
"Just a glass of water," he chuckled. "Anyways, it's all said and done, and we're on our way to...well! Wherever. I'm feeling a vibe to visit Rome. But, what do you want, baby?"  
  
"I want to go home!" I sobbed. Then I thought about something. He wanted to go to Rome? "Wait a sec...you want to go to...ROME! Why?"  
  
"Wh-why?" he stuttered. "Well...I-I-I'll tell you why! It is one of the most romantic spots, isn't it? When I think Rome, I think romantic!"  
  
"If I want to go to Rome, I want to go with my boyfriend!" I yelled. Then I started crying. My boyfriend was a cheater. He cheated on me, and it hurt so much.  
  
"Your boyfriend dumped you though, right?" he asked.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"Well, he was seeing someone else, right?" he asked.  
  
I started crying even more. My voice cracked as I said, "I think so."  
  
"Then you don't need him, baby. You need someone who's gonna take care of you and stay loyal to you. You wanna see the man? You're looking at the man! Baby, I am the man for you," he said. "We'll keep each other happy. I promise that I will stand by you forever and never let you down."  
  
I felt hurt and wounded over Gordo. I never thought that he'd do that to me. And Miranda? I wasn't ready for someone else yet.  
  
"What do ya say?" he asked. "I'm all yours."  
  
"Jack. I want to go home. That's the only way you can please me right now. You're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on! And tell me how you know Paolo," I said without thinking. I quickly blushed as I realized what I had said. Jack's face became red and angry.  
  
"How do you know about Paolo?" he asked in a stern voice. Then he pulled the car over into an inhabitant area. He stopped and quickly turned towards me in the back seat. "Did I hear something about Paolo?"  
  
"N-n-no," I stuttered.  
  
"I'm sure I did. Are you lying to me?" he asked. "Cuz I don't take lying very lightly. In fact, I despise it. I'm going to ask you once again: Did I hear something about Paolo?"  
  
I shook, but didn't make even a squeal of noise. He became even more angry and jumped to the back of the car with me. He violently shook my body all around and yelled at me. He spat in my face and threw me against the seat. "You sicken me," he said in a disgusted voice. "Now, I asked you a question, and I expected an honest answer. If I can't get that, then you need to be taught a lesson! No one lies to Jack and gets away without a punishment."  
  
I burst out into tears and said, "I did mention Paolo, I did. I did. I did. Now can you please stop yelling at me? Please stop. Please."  
  
"You were looking through my stuff? Huh? We're you snooping through my personal items?" he asked.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"You lie!" he exclaimed. "You're just a little liar." He went to go hit me again, but I spoke first.  
  
"Stop! I did! I did look through your personal things. I was looking at a photo of you as a child, and that photo slipped through! Please don't hurt me, I didn't know. I didn't know not to touch it. I'll know better next time. I'll respect your stuff next time. I'll make sure not to touch anything that doesn't belong to me! Just don't hurt me, don't hurt me...please!" I begged.  
  
He thought for a minute. "I guess I'll have mercy on you. THIS time." I breathed a sigh of relief. But, he began to speak again. "I'll spare you, just as long as you agree to one thing."  
  
"What is that?" I asked.  
  
"Don't question! Just agree to it," he yelled.  
  
"I can't if I don't know what it is," I said.  
  
"Be my girlfriend," he said.  
  
"What will you do to me if I don't agree to it?" I asked.  
  
He rubbed his chin, and grinned. "I'll kill you."

* * *

A/N: Bwahaha! A cliff hanger! Do you like? I'm hoping to update real soon, since I'm basically out of school and everything! So, be sure to check back on a regular basis. I have an idea of where I want to go with Jack. Oh, much thanks to a friend of mine who suggested having Paolo being involved with Jack! If you're reading this, friend, thanks to you! I would've never thought of it. NOTE: If any of you have any ideas to work into this story (which, I have a feeling, might go on for a long time, lol), then please let me know! Any idea, whether I use it or not, is greatly appreciated. And please give me feedback on the story. It makes me as a writer, very grateful to you! Much gratitude to all of my reviewers, past and present, and future. You are all awesome!  
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga: Thanks for the review. I'm guessing your name is Sarah, right? So is mine. Gosh, I can't even explain how many Sarah's I know. Your review was interesting...do you believe that Gordo really cheated on Lizzie? Have a nice day!  
  
LizzieGordoforever: Thanks for the review. Keep writing, ok? You are doing a fine job so far. Oh! I see that you updated. I'll have to check it out!  
  
Ambiecat88 and Piggnaw: Thank you both for the awesome reviews! They made me smile! Amber, this chapter is dedicated to you!


	14. Hamburger Shop

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once."

* * *

Chapter 14

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
I started crying as I heard Jack's words. "So," he asked, "what will the verdict be? You'll be my girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" I muttered.  
  
"Oh, you have a choice all right!" he laughed. "It's a life or death situation for you, missy!"  
  
I almost felt that death might've been a nice relief at this moment. I was tempted to say, "Just shoot me!" But, something kept me from it. Some force kept me strong. "Ok. I'll be your girlfriend," I said reluctantly.  
  
"Good choice," he said. "You won't regret it. I am a swell guy, you know? You're quite lucky to have a guy like me. Many girls don't get this opportunity."  
  
------------------------  
  
The next morning I woke up. My arm was hurting. I pulled up my shirt and saw a bruise. I looked around my surroundings and remembered that I was still in the nightmare that I had been in before. I knew that I hadn't told Jack I love him. I knew that he was lying. I knew that he had kidnapped me. For the second time in my life, I had been cut off from my family and friends, and stolen by a kidnapper. Last time was a pure miracle that I had been rescued. Now, I wasn't so sure that I'd get that lucky again. How would anyone find me?  
  
I felt betrayed and hurt. Jack had betrayed my trust. I had trusted him for that one special moment. Now, I felt so dumb. Gordo had hurt me. He had cheated on me. My very love tearing my heart! I felt so used and broken. Miranda had betrayed me. She played around with Gordo. I felt so naïve. How could I have trusted anyone? Even after the first kidnapping? You would've thought that I would've learned by now, after the first time. But I played the dumb fool. I opened myself up to love and trust, and what did I get in return? A kick in the stomach and a bruised heart. I didn't know if I could open myself up ever again.  
  
"You awake back there?" asked a voice from up front.  
  
"Yes, I am, Jack," I mumbled.  
  
"I want to hear a good tone from you, Lizzie! Answer me correctly or don't answer at all! Give me the respect I deserve," he said.  
  
"What respect?" I asked. Right then I knew I had made a mistake.  
  
"Don't you dare question me!" he yelled. "How quickly you forget what I have done for you! I rescued you from your cheating boyfriend."  
  
Why had I even trusted this jerk? I felt like yelling back at him, but I knew that if I valued my life, I should keep quiet. I wiped a tear from my eye. There was no telling what else Jack might do when he was angry.  
  
"I asked you a question. Are you awake?" he asked in a bitter tone.  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
"Good. I'm gonna stop and get a hamburger. You stay in the car," he ordered. "Wait. I don't trust you." He drove to a dark area and got out of the car. He opened the back and jumped in with me. "You will do as I tell you," he said. I nodded. "You are my girlfriend." He waved a towel in front of my face. "Now, you can choose to stay in the car all tied up, or you can come in with me, and behave. Take your pick."  
  
"I-I'll come inside," I stuttered.  
  
"Good. Don't you go pulling any tricks though. Stay close to me, and only speak when I tell you to. Act loving. You love me," he said. "Wash up." He handed me a damp towel. I washed my face with it. Then he told me to hide the bruise on my arm.  
  
I followed him inside the hamburger shop, staying very close by his side. He would've made it very hard for me to get away though, because he had his hand tightly gripped around mine.  
  
"Hi! What can I order for you today?" asked a perky cashier lady at the front.  
  
"I'll take one of your classic hamburgers," he said.  
  
"And what about you miss?" she asked.  
  
"I'll-..." I started to say. But I was quickly interrupted by Jack.  
  
"She'll share an order of small French fries with me," he said.  
  
The cashier lady looked confused. "Ok," she said. "Are you sure that's enough?"  
  
"Yes. My girlfriend here is on a diet. Aren't you, sweetie?" asked Jack. He slightly nudged me in the side with his elbow. I nodded.  
  
"Ok then. I'll have your order out quickly!" said the lady.  
  
Jack pulled me aside as we waited for our orders. "You're not acting friendly enough!" he whispered. "You're acting frightened and hostile on me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack, but I _am_ frightened," I whispered.  
  
"There's no need to be frightened! When you're with me, you're safe. Do you know why?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" I asked. I had no idea that I was safe with him.  
  
"Because I love you," he said. Then he smiled and kissed my forehead. I felt like asking him, "Then why are you treating me this way?" He didn't love me. Why did he say he did?  
  
"Oh, here's our order," he said. Then picking up the food, he dragged me with him out to the car. He opened the back, looked around to see if the coast was clear, and threw me in. He got in the front and started eating his food...and _my_ food.  
  
"I am hungry back here," I mumbled.  
  
"Here. Have a fry," he said. He tossed me back one single French fry. I ate it hungrily, because I hadn't eaten in at least one day. I lost track.  
  
"Can I have another one?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"No!" he yelled. "You're on a diet."  
  
"But I'm not fat!" I yelled.  
  
"You're not thin enough for my liking," he said.  
  
"Is that any reason to starve me?" I asked.  
  
"If I say it goes, then it goes. You listen to me. Got it?" he asked.  
  
"Y-yes," I replied. I wanted to stand up for myself. But I knew that if I did, it might cost me my life.

* * *

A/N: Here's the new chapter. Doesn't look so good for Lizzie does it? Don't worry. I don't stay all dark and depressing forever! Have faith. I'll be nice to Lizzie. Any ideas on how to get her outta this mess? I have some ideas, but more are always welcome.  
  
Ok. I don't have time for personal notes today, so thanx goes to: crazyhanyoued, nemo456, Jersey Princess, Piggnaw, and Winter Blaze for your reviews. Thank you all! :-) Keep reviewing and have a great day!  
  
I want you to check out Elvinmute's stories. They are awesome! They have a very good moral too. I want you to check them out. Please do so. Now! (after you review my story) :-) 


	15. A Plan?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once." This chapter is dedicated to Jersey Princess.

* * *

Chapter 15

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
Jack and I kept on driving to who knows where. He only stopped once in a while when _he_ felt it was necessary...never for any other reason.  
  
"Jack! I have to go...to you know, the bathroom," I said.  
  
"So!" he yelled. "Is that _my_ problem?"  
  
"Well, it will be your problem if I pee in your car," I retorted.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled. "We stop when I say we stop! Who's the boss here? Me!"  
  
I curled up in a little ball, with my arms around my knees. I sobbed quietly and thought about home: my home with all of my family in it: my mom, my dad, and my brother Matt. I missed all of them, even Matt. Would I ever see them again?  
  
I really wanted to know where Jack was exactly taking me. I was afraid to ask him though for fear that he would take something the wrong way and yell at me even more. He had yelled at me every day since we left, and had made my life really bad. I wanted to stand up for myself, I really did. But it seemed that everything I'd say he'd get even angrier than before. I wiped a tear falling from my cheek. I couldn't help but think that Gordo never yelled at me. He never ever made me feel this bad. I shook my head. "No," I thought, "I can't think about him. I'm over him. He hurt me." But I couldn't help thinking that he had never hurt me physically...only emotionally. Now, I was hurting both inside and out.  
  
I looked outside at the stars in the dark sky. I wondered what my parents were thinking...if they missed me. I wondered if Gordo missed me. No. I'm sure he didn't. He was probably doing his _thing_ with Miranda. I sighed in disgust.  
  
"Ah, I'm pulling over here for the night," said Jack. I looked at the dirty run down apartment buildings in a quiet town. "My buddy lives here."  
  
My heart started beating faster. "Your buddy?" I asked gently.  
  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" he asked. I shook my head and just hoped that his buddy wasn't worse than him. Jack got out of the car and swung the back door open. He grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me close to him. Then he pressed his lips hard against mine and kissed me. I gasped. He broke from me then smiled. He kissed me again. "You're a sweet thing," he whispered, "you know I could do this all day. And when I get to my destination, it will be even better." With that being said, he kept hold on my wrists and dragged me along side by him, to a door. He knocked on it. A bright girl of about my age answered.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Are you the people Ben was talking about?" She bobbed her head around a lot when she talked, and her long blonde hair flung back and forth.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Well, then come in!" she grinned and led the way.  
  
The inside was just as bad as the outside. I was surprised that the walls stayed up. A young man on the couch jumped up as we walked in. His face lit up in surprise.  
  
"Jack, my man!" he exclaimed. "It's been a while. And who is this?"  
  
"This is Lizzie, my girlfriend," Jack beamed. He puffed out his chest and acted all proud. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to get away. It was like he was treating me as if I were a possession...his plaything. "Lizzie, this is Ben, one of my buddies from long time past. We haven't seen each other in years. Ever since we graduated high school actually." Ben took my hand and shook it firmly.  
  
Then Jack turned to the young girl next to Ben and asked, "So who is this lovely being?"  
  
"This, is my girlfriend Tara," responded Ben. He put his arm around her and they gave each other a peck on the lips. Tara giggled. That's one thing I noticed about Tara...she giggled a lot. I guess she was one of those stereotypical blondes. Actually, I was like that...when I wasn't taken hostage.  
  
Jack then leaned into Ben and whispered, "Eh, gone through another one? So _soon_?" Then he nudged Ben in the arm and laughed. Tara looked uneasy, and Ben gave Jack a cold stare. Soon enough, Jack stopped laughing.  
  
"I've been with Tara ever since high school. Actually, we're hoping to be together our whole lives," said Ben coldly. Tara waved a ring in the air. Jack's gaze turned towards the ground.  
  
"Well, _I_ have a _new_ one," said Jack. I felt like screaming at him. Why was I looked at as an object?  
  
"Why do you go through women so quickly?" asked Ben.  
  
"Oh," laughed Jack, "I just get tired of 'em."  
  
Oh. And I'm his next victim. Great.  
  
Tara looked at me sympathetically and touched my arm. "Why don't you come talk with me?" she asked quietly. I nodded slightly and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, do you...do you er...are you happy with Jack?" she asked. "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
  
I was confused and not sure of what to say. What if she was in cahoots with Jack? And if I said something negative, she would tell him. But on the other hand, maybe it would be nice to have someone to talk to.  
  
"I-I...I don't know," I said confusedly. "I-I don't know w-w-what to say." Then, I really tried to keep my composure, but I lost it entirely and burst into tears. She walked up to me and enwrapped me in a hug as I cried whole-heartedly.  
  
"Shh," she whispered, "It's gonna be ok." She stroked my hair. "Shh, it's gonna be ok. I have a plan to save you." I perked up at her words.  
  
"Can you save me? From...from Jack?" I asked.  
  
"I've heard a thing or two about him from Ben. Mainly things that aren't that great," she said.  
  
"Then how come they're friends?" I asked.  
  
"Well, they haven't seen each other in a long time. Back a ways ago, they were best friends. Ben, well, he used to be Jack's twin...he acted exactly in the same manner as Jack. They used women to have fun, made them think they were serious, and then broke their hearts. Ben has changed since then, and was hoping that Jack had changed since then himself. Ben, well he doesn't have the nicest living area, or a great deal of money. But we love each other and he is the sweetest guy you'd ever meet. I noticed right when Jack stepped into the house that he was the same man Ben had known many years ago," she said. Then she looked at my hair and my face carefully. "Girl?" she asked. "Has he...?" Then she broke off as if not knowing what to say.  
  
"Tara," I said. "You seem nice and everything, really nice, but I'm...I'm scared to say much not knowing if you are really a friend or not." Tara looked hurt. "No, no, don't take it personally, please. It's just. This is the second time I've been kidnapped-..."  
  
Tara interrupted me. She yelled, "Kidnapped!"  
  
"Shh, shh!" I whispered. "I don't want him to hear you!"  
  
Tears filled Tara's eyes. "You poor girl!" she exclaimed quietly. "I don't know what to say. You look awful. He forcefully took you as his girlfriend?"  
  
"I'll tell you the story. But not here, not now. Not with Jack in a room so close to us. Maybe later," I whispered.  
  
Tara nodded and motioned for Ben to come and talk to her privately. When they returned, Ben turned to Jack and said, "Why don't we go bowling like old times?"  
  
"C'mon, Lizzie," said Jack heading towards the door.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Ben. "I mean, no. Let's just go. Maybe we could have a drink at the bars after that like good ole times! Just you and me?"  
  
"Sure! Sounds like fun," said Jack. Then they headed out the door. Tara looked at the window as they drove away. Then when the coast was clear, she ran back to me.  
  
"Lizzie," she said, "they are both gone now. I talked to Ben, and he's having them go somewhere. We should have the rest of the night to ourselves. Now we can talk and make up a plan. Want some hot chocolate?"  
  
I nodded. "Could I have some food too? I haven't eaten for days."  
  
Tara nodded and we went into the kitchen. She fixed up hot chocolate, and made me a large chicken sandwich. Then we sat down and began to talk.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I updated. I finally regained some enthusiasm for this story. Prior to this, I've been struggling all week. It's been a really hard week, and I haven't felt like writing. But tonight, I'm feeling much better, so here I am! This chapter is dedicated to Jersey Princess! If it wasn't for all of her encouragement, you might not be reading this right now.  
  
Winter blaze: Thanks for the review! It made me happy. Oh, what you said about your penname made sense.  
  
Ambiecat88: Thanks for your review! I loved it. Update "The Cay" soon please. People! Read that fic, it's awesome!  
  
Jersey Princess: Hey! This is dedicated to you! Thanks. That email you sent me this morning inspired me to write. Really, it did. All thanks goes to you! I used your idea as you can see. I hate Jack too! (and I created him!) Isn't he awful?  
  
Crazyhanyoued: Hehe, I like your theory, but to tell you the truth, I've had that part planned out for a few chapters. And I bet it will surprise you all! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
I-luv-roswell: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dirtylilblonde: I'm glad you like it...thanks for you review!  
  
Artsigirl16: Thanks for reviewing! Lol. I never thought my story would take this kind of turn either. Did you update your story recently? I haven't been on this site for almost a week.  
  
Keep reviewing, and have a great day. :-) 


	16. Trying to Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story. Hey, wouldn't you know it! I own something. I own Tara, Jack, and Ben.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once."

* * *

Chapter 16

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
Tara seemed like a friend that I had known a long time. She was friendly, cheerful, and understanding. Although, I knew she couldn't quite understand what it was like to be kidnapped.  
  
"So that's what happened?" asked Tara after taking a sip of hot chocolate.  
  
"Yep, that's the story," I said glumly.  
  
"We've gotta think of some way to get you away from him!" exclaimed Tara. "I didn't know that Jack was so _abusive_. Ben always talked about him as not being the friendliest person, but I never thought that he'd _kidnap_ someone or be so abusive. I don't think Ben expected that from him either."  
  
"We can trust Ben to keep Jack out for a long time?" I asked. I was very concerned that we would plan something just as Jack came in. Then he would probably kill us all.  
  
"Well, I hate to say it," said Tara rolling her eyes, "but it will have to be done. Once Jack gets a beer or two, he isn't going anywhere for a while. And, my Ben will have to drink a couple with him. But he's somewhat more tolerant I think from what he told me. I would just hate to have Jack come back real soon though." She walked over to the stove and picked up the hot chocolate, pouring some for herself. "Would you like some more?" she asked.  
  
"Why not?" I asked. She filled it up. "Thanks."  
  
"Oh, it's my pleasure," said Tara.  
  
"So, are you and Ben...engaged?" I asked.  
  
Tara's face lit up. "Oh yes!" She showed up her ring. It wasn't the best in the world, but I was sure that that didn't matter to Tara.  
  
"That's pretty," I said.  
  
"Eh, he couldn't get much because of his lack of money, but to me it is the most beautiful ring in the world. I still can't help to think that it cost him a good deal though even for this _small_ diamond. But, he knows that I love diamonds. Isn't that so nice? I just love him so much. He is the sweetest guy this world has to offer. He never does anything without my best interest in mind," said Tara.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm seventeen, Ben's in his early twenties," said Tara.  
  
Wow. That was pretty young to be engaged. "When are you planning on getting married?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it's been six months now since we've been engaged. We're planning on getting married after I graduate from college," she said.  
  
"Wow. That's a long time!" I exclaimed.  
  
"It seems like forever. Probably about five, six more years. But I know that we will wait for each other. He loves me, so I can trust that he will be there for me when I'm ready. We thought about getting married after I graduated from high school, but then I thought that I wanted to continue on with my college education. That is, if we have enough money," said Tara. She looked down towards the ground with a look of sadness on her face. "It's just been really hard to continue when we're so hard pressed for money. When I first met Ben was when he was going to high school. He'll be graduating next fall. Then, it's several more years for me. But, when we first met, he was just a freshman, and I was way back in fifth grade, I think. I know it sounds weird and all, but we didn't start dating till his second year. Then, my parents didn't like the idea, and sort of disowned me...to put it lightly. He helped me through my problems, and had me stay with him in this run down place of his." She paused to laugh. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into at the time, but I'm really glad that I wasn't scared away. So now, we're suffering financially, and this is barely what we can afford. I can't get a very good job and neither can he...seeing that I'm a high schooler and he's not out of college yet. It makes it very hard to juggle things around."  
  
"That sounds hard," I said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah. It is. But to tell you the truth, I wouldn't really trade the time I spend with him for the world. We may be just scraping by, and we may have it worse in future years, but the thing that matters most to us is each other. But, my advice to others is not to do the same thing we did so young...it's too hard," said Tara.  
  
"You're lucky, Tara. _I'm _forced into something I don't want. He says he loves me, but he abuses me. Then, he kisses me all of the time against my will," I said.  
  
Tara shook her head. "You seem too nice to have to go through things like this. No one should ever have to suffer a kidnapping."  
  
"I just hope he doesn't do worse things to me," I said.  
  
"Girl, you need to protect yourself from losing all that you have. I want to help you, but we have to think quickly. This is a small little town, and there's not much activity here. I could drive you to the nearest town with more services in it. You could find shelter, rescue, or a policeman there hopefully. What I'll do, is tell the policemen what his license plate number is and where he is located so they can arrest him before he does anymore harm. I think the nearest town is about forty minutes away from here, so we'd better get a move on," said Tara.  
  
She ran to the cabinets and stuffed some items into a little pack: granola bars, cookies, and fruit in case I'd get hungry. Then we were on our way out the door and into Tara's run down little car.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Sorry we live so far away from everything," said Tara. "It becomes a hassle sometimes."  
  
"That's fine," I said.  
  
"It should be another twenty minutes or so. I'll try to hurry as best as I can. This road is very abandoned at night. It gets creepy," she said.  
  
I looked out of the window, and saw mountainous terrain around. If I were Tara, I would've had a hard time keeping my wits about me driving at night around a place so high up. I all of a sudden heard a sound, and saw someone catching up slowly to us. The lights were off, but I swore that a car was coming. As the object came closer, it became more apparent that I was correct. The car weaved back and forth on the narrow lane, as if the driver was drunk.  
  
"Tara? Someone's behind us," I said nervously.  
  
"At _this_ time of night? I can't see them," she said.  
  
"They don't have their lights on. But they're weaving back and forth," I said.  
  
-Ping-  
  
All of a sudden a heard a gun blast off. "What was that, Tara?"  
  
"I don't know," said Tara trying to look in her rear view mirror while staying on the road.  
  
-Ping-  
  
Just then another shot rang out, and a bullet hit the window in back. "What's going on?" I asked. My heart was pounding. The car kept getting closer by the second. Tara started mumbling cuss words as the car almost hit us. It came right up next to our car, and then we saw who was in the car. I started feeling dizzy and wanted to faint. I let out a yelp.  
  
"It's Jack!" I yelled. "He's in the car with a pistol." Then I saw someone in the passenger's seat slumped over. My heart sunk: It was Ben. Right then, I saw Tara look over.

"Oh no, it's Ben!" she cried. She looked very confused as to what to do. She began to speed up. The road starting winding back and forth and it felt as if we were going to fly off the edge. Every time we picked up our speed, so did Jack. Tara seemed deep in thought. She looked at me and then looked at the road. "I don't know what I can do for him," she cried. I wasn't sure what to say to try to comfort her. "I have to get you to a safe place." She pushed up the speed once more, and we went winding down the road. "It should be somewhere close by," she said, "I think this is it right up here."  
  
Several more gunshots were heard, and we got a few shot through the glass. Luckily, nothing hit us. We approached a little town, and immediately saw the police officer's station. Tara looked back nervously into the rear view mirror. Jack was still weaving back and forth. What Tara was worried about though, was a sudden tight turn. I turned back my head slowly, scared to look. When I did, I felt like crying.  
  
Down the hill, tumbled a car that was unable to make the turn. My heart sunk because, not only was Jack in that car, but Tara's fiancé, Ben.  
  
Tara immediately slammed on the brakes as if she sensed something. She jumped out of the car quickly, and saw the dust from where the car tumbled down. She covered her hands over her mouth, and tears flooded her eyes as she fell to her knees in shock.

* * *

A/N: cries This is the saddest chapter I have written yet! This is so sad! Poor Tara. Please, what should I do next? This has to get lighter at some point. Please, please remember that I don't keep anything sad forever! Please remember that! Review and tell me: should Ben live? I really like Ben, despite what my writing may appear to tell you.  
  
Thanks goes to: winter blaze, Jersey Princess, crazyhanyoued, I-luv- roswell, Marie Dandy, essychi, Ambiecat88, nemo456, and artsigirl16. Thank you all for your awesome reviews! 


	17. Needing a Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story. Hey, wouldn't you know it! I own something. I own Tara, Jack, and Ben.

A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once."

* * *

Chapter 17

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
I ran to the police officers' station and knocked on the door. A police officer of about my height answered.  
  
"Come quick! I need help," I panicked. "My friend Tara needs help too! Her fiancé is...is..."  
  
"It's ok ma'am, I'll come right away," he said in a calm voice. He followed me out to the road, where a terror stricken Tara was fallen. She was on her knees, covering her face. Even though it was dark, I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was wailing a painful cry. When she saw us, she put her hand on the car for stability, and slowly rose to her feet.  
  
"O-o-over there," she stuttered. She pointed towards the hill that the car had stumbled down. "S-s-save my b-baby!" she yelled. Then she screamed and cried at the same time. I was wondering if she was going to be all right. Then, like a flash, she started to run to the place where Ben's car had rolled.  
  
"Please, officer! Watch her. I'd follow, but I just don't have the strength," I said tiredly. He took off after Tara, and I waited there for them. I slowly walked around in circles, fingering a locket that my mom had given me years ago. I started crying deeply and couldn't control myself any longer. I was sick and fed up with tragedies. At least my family was back home waiting for me. But Tara? Ben was the only family she had. If he died, she would have nowhere to turn for comfort.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
NO POV:  
  
Mr. and Mrs. McGuire sat down on the couch, just in complete silence. They had been useless ever since Lizzie had disappeared. They had all ready gone through one kidnapping, and they didn't want to again. No parent would want that to happen to their child. Mrs. McGuire started silently crying, and her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a warm embrace.  
  
"Sam," she cried, "where's our baby? Is she safe? Where could she have gone to? She just has to be upstairs! She can't be...be gone!" Mr. McGuire rubbed her shoulders lightly and began to give her a massage. He was trying to keep himself together. He knew that if he himself started crying, then it would make things worse for his wife. When he finished massaging her shoulders, he took a deep breath. But the tears soon came flowing to his eyes, and he and his wife sat there entwined together, crying softly and trying to comfort each other.  
  
Isabella was looking at pictures of Lizzie and thinking about how even thought that hadn't been sisters for too long, how much she loved being a sister and a twin. Isabella would talk to Kate about it, and Kate was upset that her cousin was missing at the same time as Lizzie.  
  
Matt McGuire was upstairs lying down on his bed, tears in his eyes too. He missed his sister so much that he couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to go and find the person who had taken his sister, and beat the daylights out of them. The whole McGuire household was lifeless and dead. There wouldn't be any life until they found Lizzie safe and sound.  
  
---------------------  
  
LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
I sat with Tara in the waiting room at the small town hospital, waiting to hear if Ben would be ok or not. Jack and Ben were both in rooms being looked after. I sat right near Tara to try and give her comfort...but I couldn't find the right words to say. What words could I have said? I just felt like just being with her helped her some. I felt awful about everything. But Tara? Her heart must have been torn in two. I knew that it was with Ben, and if Ben lived so did she. But if Ben died...I knew that her inner being would die right with him. I watched as she cried softly into her hands. She hadn't said a word in a long time.  
  
Pretty soon the doctor came out. Tara's eyes opened and she sprang to her feet. "What is it, doctor? What's going on?" she asked frantically.  
  
The doctor just looked sadly at Tara. "Well," he said slowly, "he's lost a _lot_ of blood; and same with that young man who was with him. We're going to wait till the morning to see how he does. But...only _time_ will tell what happens."  
  
"Can...can I see him?" asked Tara.  
  
"He's not doing well right now," replied the doctor.  
  
"_Please_!" she cried. "Please just let me be with him. I need to see him. I need to tell him everything will be all right."  
  
"I'm not so sure that that would be a good idea," said the doctor. I knew what his thinking was. Ben must've looked so bad that he knew that it would be hard on Tara.  
  
"_Please_," insisted Tara. "I _have_ to be with him."  
  
"Oh all right," said the doctor reluctantly. "This way."  
  
I slowly followed near Tara. When she walked into the room, she grasped at her heart. I knew that Ben must've been near death. I didn't want to experience death. I always loved seeing life...not death. I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle it, so I crept back to the waiting room.  
  
A young man with a dark head of hair walked towards me. "Are you ok, miss?" he asked. "Do you want me to get you anything?" I shook my head. "A blanket? A cup of tea or something?" I shook my head once again, and curled up into the chair. He came slowly towards me and reached out his hand to touch my arm.  
  
"No!" I yelled firmly. "Get away. _Now_!" He quickly pulled his hand back.  
  
"Whatever you say," he said. "Just trying to help." A lady at the front desk was watching us.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine? You look hungry and tired. Bob was only trying to help," she said.  
  
"That's what they all say," I cried. "Then...then all that happens is...is I get hurt! I can't...I can't trust..." Then I lost all composure and let all tears flow. I reached up to my face and rubbed my eyes. The lady walked up to me and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" she asked.  
  
"_Him_," I mumbled, "all of the guys in the world." She reached out her hand and patted me on my back.  
  
Then the doctor stepped out and pulled the lady aside, and I heard some whispering.  
  
"Dear," she said, "I've got a nice room for you over here." I slowly rose from my seat, but stopped right near the doctor.  
  
"Ben, is he gonna be all right?" I asked.  
  
All he did was look away from my eyes and then rub his neck. Slowly he answered, "Let's just say that we need a miracle."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so here is the new chapter. I'm going to be taking a little vacation for a week and a half. I probably won't be back to writing till around June 23 or something like that. So, just wanted to let you know. I'm not going to give everything away, but the next chapter will start to get lighter. Hopefully. Have an awesome day and please review!  
  
Thanks to arstigirl16, Ambiecat88, essychi, Winter Blaze, crazyhanyoued, nemo456, Marie Dandy, blahthepickles, and Jersey Princess. I love you all for your reviews!  
  
Ambiecat88: I added the little bit at home thing for you. I hope you like it!

Marie Dandy: I'm gonna miss you! :'(   
  
Ok, next chapter determines whether Ben lives or not! I decided to delay and build the suspense. Maybe I'll start writing the chapter on the plane...or, **maybe** if I get enough reviews to motivate me, I can get it written and posted by tomorrow!


	18. A Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story. Hey, wouldn't you know it! I own something. I own Tara, Jack, and Ben.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once."

* * *

Chapter 18

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
Early the next morning I woke, but it had felt like hours. The sun was shining through the windows into the room that I was sleeping in, and I gently began to rub my eyes. I crawled over to the nearest window and looked outside. Everything seemed to be full of life. It had been forever since I had seen anything look happy and lively. I couldn't understand why life couldn't be happier for Tara and Ben though. Truly their life must mean more than all of the life outside the door. I sank back down into the couch and fell back asleep. I didn't sleep for what felt like too long, before I felt that I needed to get up and walk around.  
  
I crept down the hall to the waiting room. It seemed deathly quiet in there, so I crept into another nearby room. I passed by Ben's room, peeking into the window to see hopefully a living body there instead of a dead one. Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and I spun around.  
  
"Doctor!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Slept well?" he asked quietly.  
  
I nodded. "But that doesn't really matter. How is Ben?"  
  
"Well, he's doing much better than anticipated," said the doctor.  
  
"How is that?" I asked.  
  
"I think he's going to make it. I am almost certain, but I can't say that he will for sure. But it looks like he'll do much fine. I'm actually really surprised. I didn't think that he'd even last the night. It looks like we got that miracle," said the doctor grinning.  
  
I smiled and my heart leapt for joy. "Really? How's Tara?" I asked.  
  
"She's right in Ben's room. She slept there over night, right next to his bed," said the doctor.  
  
"We lost him!" exclaimed a nurse stepping into the hallway. My stomach turned. Ben? Dead? But I thought he was doing well.  
  
"Jack," she said, "we did what we could, but he just couldn't make it. We thought that he might've, but he would've been paralyzed for the rest of his life, from the neck down. But, we just couldn't keep him alive. I don't think he had the will...his body just gave up."  
  
"Jack?" I asked. "Dead?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "Do you know him?"  
  
I started softly crying. "Yes, I know him. He...he kidnapped me."  
  
"Dear heavens!" shrieked the nurse, while reaching for her throat.  
  
"I know this is a hard subject, Lizzie, but do you know of any relations of his that I could notify of his death?" asked the doctor.  
  
"I do, but don't have any address on me right now," I said. I wasn't quite sure how anyone back home would handle all of the new happenings. I just wanted to shut myself in a box, and stay locked up forever. But I did want to see my family. "I need to call home," I said, "and tell my family that I'm alive."  
  
"By all means do so then," said the nurse.  
  
So I picked up the phone to dial the number, but there was no dial tone. I wandered to the next nearest phone and picked it up. Yet again, no dial tone...no nothing. "Isn't this odd?" I asked myself aloud. I checked the outlet to see if it was unplugged, and it was. But the chord was also cut. "Who would do this?" I thought. A sudden chill ran up my spine, and my blood ran cold. Was there someone else in this building that I didn't know about? I ran down the hall into and passed by a dark room. That's when I got the feeling that someone was following me. I turned my head back several times to see if I was alright, and it surely seemed that I was ok. I took two more steps, and then shrieked as someone grabbed me from behind.  
  
"Why are you yelling, sis?" asked a familiar voice. It was Matt who had grabbed me.  
  
"Matt!" I exclaimed. Then I gave him a great big hug. Even though he was my little brat brother, I still had missed him very much. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Mom and dad can tell you that," he said, "but you should go sit down." Then, taking me gently by the arm, he lead me to the nearest chair, where I could have a rest. I was wondering how badly I looked if he thought that I needed to sit down right away. Isabella, mom, and dad approached me with huge looks of relief on their faces. My mom was the first one to hug me.  
  
"Oh, honey! I missed you so much," she said. Tears formed in her eyes as her eyes slowly scanned up and down my body from head to toe. Then I heard her choke back some words that she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Mom," I said quietly, "mom, what's wrong? What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I'm just happy to see you dear, that's all," she said while looking me dead in the eyes. Her voice cracked as she said, "I just love you so much!"  
  
My dad came next, and gave me a hug. "I missed you so much," was all he said. I thought that he probably was just so shocked at everything that if he said much more, he would've burst into tears.  
  
Isabella gave me a hug, and was very silent, saying only in a cracked voice, "The house is lonely without you."  
  
"I think we're all ready to go home," said my dad quietly. Then he stroked my hair, and for the first time in years, he picked me up like a baby, and carried me to the waiting room of the hospital. As he was about to take me out, I remembered about Tara and how she had literally saved my life. Both she and Ben had helped me to escape from Jack.  
  
"Dad, stop! There's someone I have to say goodbye to," I said. I tugged on his sleeve, and he slowly placed me on the floor. I crept into Ben's room and went by Tara's chair and gave her a hug. "Thank you for everything. I'm not really sure h-how to thank you, and I wish there was something I could do to repay you."  
  
"Just seeing you safe with your family is satisfying enough," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I just wish you..." I started to say, but Tara interrupted.  
  
"Had a family," she completed. I nodded, while blushing with embarrassment for saying something like that. "I've got Ben," she said. "And, he meant a lot to me before, but almost losing him made him mean that much more to me. He truly is all the family I need. And the doctor's are expecting a full recovery, which is a miracle." I smiled. "You know what?" she asked. "Let's keep in touch."  
  
"Sure," I said. "And one more thing before I go. My family wants to say something to you."  
  
Hesitating to leave Ben's side, she finally arose from her seat and went out to the waiting room.  
  
"We just wanted to say thank you for saving our baby girl," said my dad.  
  
"We can't thank you enough," said my mom. "You are a remarkable young lady. If you ever need anything, please call us...we'd like to return the favor."  
  
Tara smiled at a loss for words, so she gave my mom a hug instead, and that said enough. Then, saying goodbye, she left to be once again by Ben's side. I knew she always would be there for him. I quickly thought about the cut phone chords before we left, but was too tired to worry about them. I'd just have to ask later. We were on our way home, and it felt good to be with family again.

* * *

A/N: I just want to take a moment here before I start blabbing on something else. You people make my day so happy! I love you all...really I do. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has ever read this story, and especially to the people who give me kind reviews. You are the best and have no idea how much happier it makes my day to see your review in my inbox. Thanks! Ok. Now my senseless blabbing. In case any of you are wondering, I had a great time in Florida. It was really fun, and some of the best time that I've ever had. Ok, my computer is being really odd, so I'm not going to do responses to each person individually today. Oh, don't worry. No weirdo is around the hospital ready to attack Tara. I promise. 


	19. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story. Hey, wouldn't you know it! I own something. I own Tara, Jack, and Ben.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once."

* * *

Chapter 19  
  
"Lizzie, honey, let me get that for you," said my mom reaching for a nearby pillow. Ever since I had come home, I was treated like a fragile porcelain doll. I started wondering what was wrong with me, and how come they treated me so differently.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong with me?" I asked in curiosity.  
  
"Nothing, dear," she said. Then she disappeared and came back two minutes later with another bowl of chicken soup.  
  
"Mom!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Here's some more chicken soup," she said.  
  
"Mom, I've eaten so much chicken soup, that's it's gonna start coming out of my nose pretty soon!" I exclaimed.  
  
"You're going to starve yourself! You're already...already..." she started.  
  
"Skin and bones," Matt finished for her.  
  
"Shush!" said my mom. Then she scooted Matt out of my room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Was I really skin and bones? I decided to find out for myself. I slowly crawled out of bed, finding it very difficult to do so. My body felt so weak, that only moving a slight muscle caused me a lot of pain and got me out of breath. I couldn't do much. I almost fell a couple of times, but clung to the nearest object around me. When I finally made it to a full view mirror, I gasped at the image I saw. My body looked thin and frail. I had always wanted to be skinny, but not that skinny. I lifted my shirt to reveal some painful bruises. There was one huge one near my left rib cage and I winced at the pain it caused me. I heard the door creak open and quickly pulled my shirt down, but sighed with relief when it was Isabella instead of my mom. But my sister was just as paranoid about me being out of bed than my mom was.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked in surprise. "I'd get back in there if I were you, before mama sees you walking around. You shouldn't be out of bed!"  
  
"Ok," I sighed, not wanting to put up a fight. I climbed back in bed. Isabella pulled up a chair and sat next to my bed.  
  
"I missed you, you know that," she said.  
  
"Of course I know that. I missed you too," I said. "I missed the whole family. But I'm back now. That's all that matters." I re-adjusted myself in an upright position, then decided that I wanted to talk some more. "It was awful. Everything. I hurt so much. Everywhere. I have bruises all over my body, and it sickens me. Does Kate know?"  
  
"Know what?" she asked.  
  
"Know that Jack was the one who kidnapped me," I explained.  
  
"Well, she suspected it the night when both you and Jack disappeared. She said that Jack tried to hit on you several times at her party," said Isabella.  
  
"Yes...yes he did. But I told him no, and that I had a boy-boyf..." I stuttered. Then I started sobbing. Isabella gently stroked my arm and I continued. "I thought I had a boyfriend at least. Gordo...he cheated on me."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Isabella in shock.  
  
"Y-yes. And what's worse is that he cheated on me with Miranda. My two best friends screwed me," I said.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked again.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" I snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that...that Gordo never struck me as that kind of guy," she said. "He seemed like someone who cared more than that."  
  
"Well me too. I was shocked. But I can't trust anybody anymore. That's the bad thing. I've had my heart broken by so many guys! What's wrong with me? First Ronnie, then Paolo, then Jack, and worst of all...Gordo," I sobbed. "I can't rely on anybody. I feel useless."  
  
"No! You're not useless," she insisted.  
  
"I feel useless," I said. "Why else would every guy do that to me? It's Gordo's fault too that I got kidnapped by Jack. I ran away from Gordo, and ran into Jack in the dark. Then he invited me in and...and do you know what?"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I saw a photo of Jack with Paolo! They knew each other!" I exclaimed. "Do you remember of Paolo ever speaking of Jack?"  
  
Isabella sat in thought for a moment. "I know that he made references to friends in the United States, but he never mentioned any names. That was kept hush-hush."  
  
"In a way, Gordo almost hurt me as much as Jack did. Even though Jack gave me all of these physical blows, Gordo hurt me the most emotionally, because I never expected that from him. I thought Gordo was a guy that I could trust to always be there for me, and to never ever use me," I said.  
  
Isabella shook her head. "I would never expect that from Gordo," she mumbled. "Never in my life. He just looks innocent."  
  
"Whatever," I said, "I didn't think it either. I wonder what's wrong with me. I'm not pretty."  
  
"Yes you are," she said.  
  
"Ok. Let's think about this. My hair looks ratty, my whole body is covered in bruises, and I'm so thin that I can count every single bone and organ in my body. Yeah, I'm real pretty," I said. "I'd better get to bed. I feel really worn out. I'd better get some rest."  
  
"Ok, I'll leave now," she said. She patted my hand and then left.  
  
NO POV:  
  
A mother soon entered the room to find her sleeping daughter. She crept quietly next to her and sat down on a nearby chair. Mrs. McGuire sat there for a while, just watching her daughter sleep. She wondered how anyone could ever do such a thing to such a young lady. Tears slowly formed in her eyes, and began to roll down her cheeks. She tried to control herself, but soon burst out into a wild cry. Her arm fell onto the sleeping girl, and laid on top of her. To calm herself down, she started singing, "Rock a bye baby," into Lizzie's ear. She made up her mind never to let any harm come to her daughter again. Mrs. McGuire had been thinking all day about her daughter's happiness. She thought that Lizzie was very happy, but that she wasn't as happy as her former self. She knew that it would take a while for her to be back to normal because of all of the trauma she suffered, but she thought that maybe a visit from two close friends could make her that much more on the way to recovery. She sat there for several more minutes, then silently left the room to make a phone call.

* * *

A/N: Hey, everybody! I'm back! And I apologize deeply for the huge wait. One word: technology. Don't you just love it? Oh, and one more thing. I typed the next four chapters for this story. Then my computer, being the huge pain in the butt that it is, went and deleted it! Weep for me. But then I went ahead and rewrote it almost word-for-word for your pleasure. So expect another update real soon! It's great to be back again.  
  
Crazyhanyoued: Ouch. I only have to spend time in the car with one frickin little brother. But he's not bad at all. I'm glad you're in a good mood again! I'm sorry I don't know much about anime.  
  
MarieDandy: Email me, girl! I miss ya! Already! (sobs uncontrollably)  
  
Ambiecat88: Hey! I'm going have to check out your story! I haven't been on the net for weeks...  
  
Lizziegordonforever: Thanks!  
  
Jersey Princess: Hey, Caz! Sorry I never emailed ya about my story...or anything else for that matter. My computer has been a hassle. I have a feeling I'm gonna have a lot of catching up to do for your stories.  
  
Hilaryrocks101: Thanks!  
  
Lvfgd: Yeah, Florida was kinda hot. Not too bad where I was though. I can't stand over 75 degrees...I go into shutdown mode.  
  
Winterblaze: Thanks!  
  
Ginny Wealsy: Thanks!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and sorry if you find any mistakes. I was kinda lazy to proofread. I know this chapter was kinda sad, but I promise you...it gets happier! 


	20. A Night's Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story. Hey, wouldn't you know it! I own something. I own Tara, Jack, and Ben.  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once."

* * *

Chapter 20

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
"Lizzie! Someone's here to see you. Someone whom I think will make you very happy," said my mom.  
  
"But I'm not even dressed properly," I said.  
  
"I haven't seen you in so long," said a familiar voice. Then my mom left the room to reveal my two former best friends.  
  
"Long time, no see," said Gordo.  
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked in a cold voice.  
  
"We're here to see _you_," said Miranda in a cheerful perky, yet confused tone.  
  
"Your company is unwanted," I mumbled. "I don't want to see you and Gordo doing your thing. Go somewhere else."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Miranda stepping back.  
  
"You know what I mean!" I yelled.  
  
"No I don't, said Miranda, "and it would be nice if you would tell me what's going on."  
  
"You and Gordo...you're a couple. You must know that by now. You just want to rub it in," I said. "Didn't you get the memo that I just arrived home a couple of days ago after being kidnapped...again?"  
  
"Gordo and me? A couple?" she asked.  
  
"Yes a couple!" I exclaimed. "What? Did Gordo break up with you too?"  
  
"No. We were never a couple to begin with," said Miranda.  
  
"I know you're trying to make me feel better, but there's no way to get past it. Gordo's just a lousy two-timer and I was the one being screwed," I said.  
  
"Well I'm sure there must be a mistake here," said Miranda.  
  
"There's no mistake. And I caught you guys red handed. At Kate's party, you said that you were late because of '_homework_' that you were doing at _Miranda's_ house. What _kind_ of homework were you doing? Why didn't you wait until I was with you so that we could study together?" I asked.  
  
"Uh..." mumbled Gordo.  
  
"Just tell me. Were you or were you not working on homework?" I asked.  
  
"Yes...well sort of...not really," he said.  
  
"So you were playing on me?" I asked.  
  
"No!" he exclaimed in shock. "No we weren't."  
  
"We'd never do such a thing to you, Lizzie," said Miranda.  
  
"You couldn't get someone of your own, so you had to steal _my_ man?" I  
asked.  
  
"I could get someone if I wanted!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"But _Gordo?_ There's no excuse. Except that maybe I'm not good enough  
for him," I said.  
  
"I'm confused. I'll talk later I guess," said Miranda.  
  
"Leave then," I said. I was almost shocked at my rudeness. Gordo and I were left alone in the room.  
  
"What's wrong, Lizzie?" he asked.  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking that?" I asked.  
  
"Because we care about you," he explained.  
  
"If you care so much, then why did you hurt me so badly?" I asked.  
  
"Hurt you?" he asked.  
  
"That's what I said," I responded.  
  
"In what way did I hurt you?" he asked.  
  
"You cheated on me with Miranda," I said.  
  
"What gave you that idea?" he asked.  
  
"You," I said.  
  
"I don't understand," he said in a confused tone.  
  
"Typical," I said. "Gordo, the whole reason I got kidnapped was your fault, and you seem so clueless."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"After I ran off on you two that one night, I ran into Jack and he offered me his house for the night and I accepted. Then he kidnapped me. And do you know what, Gordo? He was a friend of Paolo's. I saw a photo in Jack's house of the two of them together. When I realized what his plans might be, then it was too late...but you don't care," I said.  
  
"What's going on here, Lizzie?" he asked.  
  
"Do I have to keep repeating myself?" I asked. "Gordo. We're not a couple anymore. I'm breaking up with you. It just won't work. We're through. Just leave. Please, Gordo. Just go." He stepped back, and wrinkled his eyebrows. He stared at me for a minute with sad eyes and then shook his head gently and left.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you again," he said before departing. What was he trying to pull? I wasn't falling for his stupid excuses. Did he want me back because it wasn't working with Miranda? I fell asleep quickly, thinking about these things as I slept.  
  
--------------------------  
  
I woke up late at night, to a rock hitting my window. I jumped up and heard another one hit. Then I got up out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it. Outside was standing Gordo. He gave a wave and whispered my name.  
  
"What do you want at this hour?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Now?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," he said. "What went wrong?"  
  
"Gordo," I sobbed, "I've been through a lot lately. I don't feel like reliving everything at this hour."  
  
"Please don't cry," he said. "I don't have to know. I just wanted to talk to you...and-and hear your voice."  
  
"Then why did you cheat on me?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't, Lizzie. I'd never do that to you. I love you too much. You're the only girl I dream about," he said.  
  
"Miranda's prettier than me, I bet she's smarter than me, and I bet she's more fun to be with," I cried.  
  
"No one's prettier than you, or more fun to be with," he said.  
  
"You forgot smarter," I said.  
  
"Yeah...well, I was including myself in that one," he laughed.  
  
"I don't understand you, Gordo. You break my heart and then come back after it again. I don't know whether you've come back to try to repair it, or to do more damage. Shouldn't you be with Miranda at this hour?" I asked.  
  
He sighed and then put his head in his hands. "You're killing me, Lizzie!" he exclaimed. "You're absolutely killing me. Shouldn't you know by now that I love you? You still have know idea? You should be smarter than that, McGuire. I thought you knew me by now."  
  
"I do, Gordo...and that's why I'm so heart-broken," I said.  
  
"Lizzie...I've seen you go out with other guys for a long time...and have crushes on them for even longer. I've seen you look at every single guy in the room, and never consider me as an option for a date. I've seen you get your first kiss, get your heart broken, cry, and then be asked out again or get involved with somebody else. Me? I've never ever been kissed by anyone but you. I've never had my eyes on anyone but you. I've tried, but could never get my eyes off of you...and then when we became a couple...it was like all of my dreams flashing before my eyes. You're the only girl who can make me feel this way, and I don't want anybody else, and for you to think that I would leave you for somebody else, just kills me. Because I don't love anyone _but_ you, I want no one _but_ you, and you're the _only_ one I dream about. I want my only kisses to be from you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Lizzie McGuire," he said.  
  
Tears formed in my eyes. Should I believe him or should I not? "Gordo," I said. "I'm really tired right now and have to get back to bed. If you want to come by tomorrow we can talk. But for now, I think it would be better for the both of us if we both went back to bed."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.  
  
"That's fine, I guess," I said.  
  
"Goodnight," he said, "sorry to wake you." Then with a wave, he left leaving me still standing at the window thinking about the night's conversation.

* * *

A/N: Hey, since I had the next four chapters written, I thought that I would try to update more frequently. What did you think of what Gordo said to Lizzie? Wasn't that so sweet and romantic? (sighs) Next chapter is going to be really good! Look out for it within the next couple of days!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I was so happy!  
  
Ambiecat88: I'll try to check out your story real soon. I promise. Thanks for your own review! Oh, I was kind of thinking of having Jack rape Lizzie, but I thought that would be way too sad. Then I'd probably have to kick up the story's rating as well.  
  
Ginny Wealsy: Thanks!  
  
I3itterSweet: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! You're so awesome! I have more to say, but it's just going have to wait. (cough-cough) You have no idea how amazing you are. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Winter blaze: Hey, I feel for you! Aren't computers a pain sometimes? Well...all the time? I hope it gets better for you.  
  
Crazyhanyoued: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amanda: Thanks for the review!  
  
Buffyalora15vampr: Thanks for the comment. It made me happy!  
  
Keep on reviewing please, and have a great day! I'm hoping to get another story posted up soon. I think I'll take a poll next chapter on what you would like to read. I'll update soon! Bye!


	21. Healed Wounds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story. Hey, wouldn't you know it! I own something. I own Tara, Jack, and Ben. And well...Jack is gone now! Haha! I killed my own character. Bad Sarah!  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once."

* * *

Chapter 21

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
"Come in," I replied to a knock on the door. "Oh, Gordo! It's you. Sorry, but I'm not properly dressed...again. If I could I would, but it's just that...it's just that I don't have the strength."  
  
"Here. I could help you," he said. Then he randomly grabbed two items out of my dresser. He brought the items over to my bed and revealed a black mini skirt and a pink tube top.  
  
"Gordo, I can't wear those!" I exclaimed. "They just wouldn't look right." I thought about the bruises all over my body and how that outfit would show almost every one.  
  
"It's ok," he said. "No one's here but me, and I don't care how it looks...not saying that it will look bad or anything, but..."  
  
"I know what you mean," I interrupted. Then I stumbled over to the full view mirror. I looked over at Gordo. "Um, I'd feel more comfortable if you left the room. Before I wouldn't have minded as much but we're not a couple anymore."  
  
"Oh yeah...of course I'll leave," he said. Then after he stepped out of the room, I put on the outfit that Gordo had chosen for me.  
  
"You can come in now," I said.  
  
He stepped up to me and looked at my clothing. He fingered it to see how big it was. My outfit no longer fit me; it was much larger than before. As he felt it, he touched my arm and a chill ran up my spine. "I'll be right back," he said, "stay right here."  
  
"It looks bad doesn't it?" I asked.  
  
"No. You look beautiful," he said. Then he left me standing there clinging to my oversize outfit.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Are you still here, Lizzie?" asked Gordo.  
  
"You returned fairly quickly," I said.  
  
"I have a surprise for you!" he said.  
  
I smiled. "I like surprises. Uh...what kind of surprise?" I asked.  
  
"Cover your eyes. No peeking," he commanded. So I did. And when I opened them, he gave me a bag. In it was a light blue plaid sundress that was ankle length. With it came a matching shawl and handbag.  
  
"Thanks, Gordo!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Try it on," he said.  
  
"Just as long as you leave," he said.  
  
"Right," he agreed.  
  
Then I tried on the dress and it fit me perfectly. It was the right size around the waist and everything. "You can come in now."  
  
"You look beautiful," he said. I twirled around and he repeated himself.  
  
"I can't look beautiful," I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Why would anyone like someone who looks like me?" I asked.  
  
"Because you're beautiful," he said.  
  
"No I'm not. I have bruises all over my body and I'm so skinny that I bet if I shined a flashlight up to my stomach, you could see all of my insides," I said.  
  
"Lizzie, now I don't know why anyone would do that to you, but let me tell you that you are beautiful...both inside and out," he said.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
  
"When I see you I can just tell that your soul is perfect," he said. Aw, he's just trying to butter me up.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet," I mumbled.  
  
"You'd better get some rest," he said. "I promised your mom that I wouldn't keep you up too long."  
  
"And you keep promises?" I thought.  
  
"Ok. Bye then," I said. I crawled in bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
When I woke up, everything was quiet. I went downstairs to see where everyone was. Everything was dark and quiet. Then I turned on the light. Various people around the room shot up and yelled, "Surprise!"  
  
"We were wondering what was taking you so long!" yelled Matt. "I was just about ready to go up there and get you myself."  
  
"You're such a wonderful daughter," said my mom giving me a hug. "I love you very much. Happy birthday, sweetie."  
  
My dad was next, and he hugged me too. "I'm very proud to have someone like you for a daughter. Thanks for making me proud."  
  
"You're my role model," said Isabella. "I don't know what I did without you all of those years."  
  
"Trust me," I whispered, "you don't want to be me."  
  
"Yeah, but you give me someone to look up to. You stay so strong, and that's really amazing," she said.  
  
Next came Miranda. "Happy birthday, chica! It's nice to see you smile again," she said.  
  
"I really missed you, Lizzie," said Gordo. Then he gave me a hug.  
  
"Thanks to Miranda and Gordo for planning the surprise party," said my mom. "They made all of the plans, decorations, and everything. They've been planning for a while. All credit goes to them."  
  
I forgot that it was my birthday. With all of the recent events that had gone on, I forgot about my own birthday. I had never done that before. Good thing I had my family and friends to remind me.  
  
"We've got cake and ice cream for anybody who wants some," said my dad.  
  
"Wait a second. There's something I have to do first," I said. I walked outside the front door and motioned to Miranda and Gordo to follow me.  
  
"Hey, chica, what's up?" asked Miranda taking a seat next to me.  
  
"I don't know where to begin," I said. "I owe you two an apology. I'm so sorry about everything that I've said to you two.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Miranda.  
  
"I accused you two of cheating me," I said. "Now I see that I was totally wrong. At Kate's party, is that why you two were late?"  
  
"Yes," said Gordo. "We were planning your party at Miranda's house, and forgot about everything, and we ended up late to the party. It was hard to keep it from you, because you seemed to want to know what we were doing, so I told you homework."  
  
"I'm so sorry," I said. "So, so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Of course," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Cake and ice cream!" yelled my mom from the inside of the house.  
  
"Ooh, I want some!" yelled Miranda. Then she ran into the house, leaving Gordo and me alone.  
  
"Gordo, I don't even know what to say. I feel like such a jerk," I said.  
  
"It's ok," he said. "I'm just sorry about the confusion."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. Here I was accusing you of cheating on me, while all along you were just planning me a surprise birthday party," I said.  
  
"I just wish that it hadn't led to what it led to," he said. "I don't like seeing you get hurt."  
  
"Gordo...about everything I said the other day. I'm sorry. I really am. I do love you, and want to be with you. I know this is sudden, but could we start our relationship over from the beginning? Please, if you want me back, will you have me?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I want you back," he said, "in my opinion you never left me. You're the only one I want."  
  
Then we both stared into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in, and gave each other a long passionate kiss, only briefly stopping for air.  
  
"Gordo," I said, "it's good to be back."  
  
"It's good to have you back," he said. "Happy seventeenth birthday." Then we melted back into each other's arms.  
  
As I went to bed that night, I thought about what the upcoming year would bring. Now I was back with family and friends. And best of all, I had my boyfriend back. In just one more year, we would be off to college, discovering more of what life offered...and it was just beginning.

* * *

A/N: Well first of all, I want to congratulate I3itterSweet for being totally right in her prediction! It was a surprise party, and I was totally shocked when I read your review. Anywayz, I only have one more chapter of what I have written while the computer was being fixed, and then I have to write more! This story will probably last forever. Hope y'all will read it. I'm skipping a year now to the summer before Lizzie starts college. So next chapter is one year later. I just don't want to write every single day in their lives. Wasn't this a happy chapter in the end? (sighs) I told you all that everything would be all better.  
  
Thanks to Winter blaze, Amber, hilaryrocks101, Marie Dandy, and crazyhanyoued for their reviews. And my deepest apologies go to all of my reviewers of whom I read stories. I am very sorry that I haven't reviewed anyone's writing lately, so please forgive me. I've only had the time to post stories lately, and it has been one heck of a summer. And I'm leaving again on Thursday for a while. I have one more written chapter to post before I leave, and then I'll have a couple of weeks off. Keep reviewing please, and have a great day. Oh, btw. I just finished watching, "Stuck in the Suburbs." Who was disappointed with the ending? I sure was. 


	22. One Year Later

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story. Hey, wouldn't you know it! I own something. I own Tara, Jack, and Ben. And well...Jack is gone now! Haha! I killed my own character. Bad Sarah!  
  
A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once."

* * *

Chapter 22

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
ONE YEAR LATER:  
  
I jumped into my car and started up the engine. I needed to pick up Gordo from work and then we were going out to dinner. Just as I started backing down the driveway, Isabella ran out of the door.  
  
"You forgot your coupons," she said.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"You're gonna love this restaurant; it's the best! When Chris took me out, the food was delicious!" she exclaimed.  
  
Chris was Isabella's boyfriend. They met about two months before school got out. They went out one night and then started going out more frequently. Chris was Isabella's first boyfriend since Paolo. She had remained her many years in America single, until she met Chris. Now he was all she talked about. Chris this, Chris that.  
  
"He's taking me out to a movie tonight," she said, "it's going to be so great!"  
  
"Well then you'd better get moving," I said. "Don't want to be late for Chris like I'm late for Gordo." Then I checked my watch. "Gosh! I'm really late for Gordo. Gotta go. Talk to you later, sis!" Poor Gordo. I was always at least ten minutes late wherever I was meeting him. Oh well, he was probably used to it by now. I drove down the driveway and was on my way.  
  
----------------------  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Oh, the norm. I was brushing my hair, teeth, nails, and on the way out Isabella gave me the coupons that I almost forgot," I said.  
  
"So where are we eating tonight?" he asked.  
  
"I thought that we'd try the new Italian restaurant down the street. Isabella went there with Chris the other night and said that their food was delicious," I said.  
  
"Of course. She'd say that about any place that Chris would take her. Heck, she'd say that about McDonald's!" he exclaimed.  
  
"True, true," I laughed. "But she should know good Italian food. After all, she did live there for a number of years. In Italy I mean."  
  
Ever since the past year (and since Gordo got a good paying job), we began going out to dinner once a week. It made a good date, especially if the place had good food. A couple of other nights a week, we'd make dinner for each other. Our parents got used to the idea of seeing even more of us than normal, and were fine with it. We had solidly been going out for at least two years, and now we spent almost everyday together. It was summer vacation, and in the fall we would be going off to college. Then who knows what from there.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie? Did you just miss the turnoff?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry about that! I'll just make a U-turn up here," I said. Then I looked to make sure all was clear, and then got into the far left lane.  
  
"Look at the sign," said Gordo pointing, "it says no U-turn."  
  
"C'mon, Gordo. People do it all the time," I said.  
  
"And then they wonder why there are accidents," he mumbled.  
  
"You're just little mister safety has to follow the rules all the time," I said. "If we had followed the rules, we wouldn't be together, right? Best friends aren't supposed to be together."  
  
"Says who?" asked Gordo.  
  
"It just doesn't seem like the natural thing," I said.  
  
"It seemed natural to me," said Gordo.  
  
"Well, you're different," I said. "You like to set your own path." I watched all of the cars zoom by until there was a big break and I thought that everything was clear. I did the turn, and this car came speeding up behind me and almost rear-ended me.  
  
He beeped the horn and then switched lanes. He sped up right next to me and then yelled, "Hey, lady! Watch what you're doing!" and then sped away.  
  
"People," I said shaking my head, "they just don't know how to drive nowadays."  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie," said Gordo. "What did I tell you about that turn? You could've gotten us killed!"  
  
"And what was that driver's problem?" I asked.  
  
"Just be happy that 'Hey, lady! Watch what you're doing!' is all you got," he said.  
  
"What? You've gotten worse? You being the most concentrated driver on the planet?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Just keep your eyes on the road," he grumbled. Ah. Gordo had more secrets than I thought.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Hello. I'm Antonio, and I'll be your waiter today. May I start you off with drinks?" asked the waiter.  
  
"I'll have a lemonade, please," I said.  
  
"Diet Coke," said Gordo.  
  
"Very well. I'll be back in a moment to take your orders," he said.  
  
"Seems like a friendly atmosphere," I said. "And the food looks just as good."  
  
"I'm going to have the Angel Hair pasta with Alfredo sauce," said Gordo. "It's not often that I get a good meal."  
  
"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I cook you good food."  
  
"You try all this low-cal stuff on me," he said.  
  
"You know that I'm trying to keep my weight down. It's all for you," I said. Ever since Jack had kidnapped me, I lost a lot of weight. Then, I gained just enough back to where I didn't look like I was starved. But I was lighter than my former self before I got kidnapped.  
  
"You look fine," said Gordo. "You eat a lot of pasta and still stay beautiful."  
  
"But you'd like me no matter what I look like, right?" I asked.  
  
"You know I do," he said. I grabbed his hand from under the table.  
  
"I love you, Gordo," I said.  
  
"I love you too," he replied.  
  
"May I take your order?" asked Antonio.  
  
"I'll have the Angel Hair pasta in Alfredo sauce," said Gordo.  
  
"And for the lady?" asked Antonio.  
  
"I'll have the same," I said.  
  
"I'll go get that for you," said Antonio.  
  
"I'm going kill Isabella if the food doesn't taste good. This place is expensive!" exclaimed Gordo.  
  
"Gordo!" I said. "Don't I mean more to you then money?"  
  
"Of course," he said.  
  
"Isabella should have fun at that movie tonight," I said.  
  
"What movie are she and Chris seeing?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. She was just so ecstatic about it," I said.  
  
"And I bet that no matter what the movie, it will be the best that she's ever seen," he said.  
  
"Give her a break. She's excited about Chris. After all, he is her first boyfriend in the states. I just wish that she wouldn't take him too seriously yet. They haven't known each other for very long, and I'd hate to see her get hurt," I said.  
  
"Do you sense something in him?" asked Gordo.  
  
"No...well maybe. It's just that...he doesn't seem to be who she thinks he is," I said.  
  
"You don't think that he'd be another Paolo, do you?" asked Gordo.  
  
I jumped back. "Oh, heavens no! I'm just saying that he seems to be not all that great of a person. He's handsome, not as handsome as you, nice, and really cool, but he doesn't seem trustworthy."  
  
"You'll have to keep an eye on her," said Gordo.  
  
"I intend to. I'll keep two eyes as often as I can spare them," I said. "I just haven't wanted to tell mom and dad and get them worried. He's ok though."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Gordo, "he seems really cool."  
  
"I wish you could come with me on my trip," I said to Gordo.  
  
"What trip?" he asked.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow morning to go visit Tara and Ben. It should be fun," I said.  
  
"When did this happen?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I've been planning for about a couple of days. Tara just called and it turned out that the best time for the both of us was for me to leave tomorrow," I said.  
  
"How long are you staying?" he asked.  
  
"Until she and Ben get sick of me," I said, "which might be only two days. Really, I think that I'll stay about a week at the least. Maybe more. They really want me to visit."  
  
"Where do they live?" he asked.  
  
"Colorado. They live in some run down place in the mountains. I know that's rude of me to say, but it's so true. You should come! I'd love for you to meet them. They are the ones that saved me from Jack," I said.  
  
"Then I'd love to meet them," said Gordo grabbing my hand.  
  
"Can you?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"I'll talk to my cousin later," he said. Gordo's cousin ran the business he worked for. It was a good way for Gordo to make money for college.  
  
"We'll be driving out there tomorrow morning then!" I said.  
  
"On one condition," said Gordo.  
  
"Anything, dear," I said.  
  
"That I drive," he laughed.  
  
"I'll go for that," I agreed. I'd go for anything just as long as Gordo could be there with me. All I needed was parental permission, and I'd be good, but I knew that Tara wouldn't mind.

* * *

A/N: IMPORTANT: Just so that there is no confusion, in my story, Lizzie lives in California. Yes, I know, going to Colorado again (as in my story "Moving On."). Lizzie is still 17, and hasn't had her 18th birthday yet, but she will soon. It's the summer before the gang heads to college in the fall. I decided to skip a year, since I don't want to go through every single day of their lives.  
  
I'm leaving on vacation on Thursday, and will be gone for a couple of weeks. But then I'll be back. I'll probably update once more before I go leave. I might update tomorrow since I'm half finished writing the next chapter. So check back soon! Thanks, and please review!  
  
Nemo456: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story so much.  
  
Winter blaze: If you watched "Stuck in the Suburbs," tell me what you think of the ending, please. At least I think that's what you mentioned in your review.  
  
Buffyalora15vampr: Thanks!  
  
Ginny Wealsy: Nope, it's not the end yet. I'll probably continue this story for a while.  
  
Jersey Princess: Thanks, for reviewing! My b-day is on the 30th of July. I'll be turning 17! Eeek!  
  
Crazyhanyoued: Thanks! Are you going to do another KP fic anytime soon?  
  
Amber: Thanks for reviewing! I'll probably read some of your story tonight or tomorrow night. But I will read it no matter when.  
  
Slimy Jones: Yo! What's up, dude? Yes, I am familiar with your name Slimy Jones. Email me soon when you have the time. 


	23. Freedom and Independence

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story. And I don't own a Jeep. But my dad does. But, I don't own the company. Weren't you so wondering that?

A/N: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "Everything at Once."

* * *

Chapter 23

LIZZIE'S POV:

"Well, I can expect you and Gordo to be responsible enough. You have known each other for a while," said my dad.

"Since my whole life," I said. "I'm almost eighteen. It will be nice for me to have another driver to come with me. He's definitely more responsible than me to say the _least_." I laughed while thinking about the U-turn incident earlier that day.

"It's very late and we all need to get to bed. You have a long day ahead of you with all of that driving. Sam, I think this is a good idea. I wouldn't want my baby to be driving that distance all by herself," said my mom.

I gave her a quick glance.

"I know, I know. You're not my baby anymore," said my mom. "Well, you don't look like a baby, but you'll always be my baby. Not technically but in a different sort of way."

"Mom!" I exclaimed laughing. "I get it. I understand." She came closer to me and then stroked my hair.

"You just grew up too fast. Having your eighteenth birthday soon, and then going off to college where you'll be free to do what you want...I hope you keep with you all that I taught you...or at least attempted to anyway. If you do just that, you'll have a fine way through life," she said. "Now go and get some rest. You have a big day ahead."

------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, running around and getting everything packed for the trip out to Tara and Ben's house. A knock on the door scared the living daylights out of me.

"Hey, chica!" exclaimed Miranda coming in to give me a hug.

"Hey. I'll miss you," I said.

"Yeah, me too. You keep safe though, and keep your eyes on the road. It's a good thing I'm not coming with you; we'd be a distraction to each other! I drive well, but not with you in the car. No offense meant," she said.

"No offense taken. I know what you mean," I said.

"I'll keep an eye on Gordo for you," she said.

"Actually, he's coming along. It was an on-the-moment type thing. He'll come...that is, unless he can't get off from work," I said.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to find something to do while you two are gone. I'll miss ya both," she said. Miranda was single at the moment, but had tried going out with a couple of guys over the past year. One of whom was Ethan Craft. But it really didn't go so well. Ethan was all looks, and no brains. Miranda knew that, but couldn't turn him down when he asked her on a date. After about a week of going out, they broke up because Miranda couldn't stand it anymore. The other guy she went out with, Kyle, was no better, and Miranda started thinking that all guys might just be that way. There was one though that she had shown some interest in the past, and it so happened that he seemed to be interested in her as well.

"Do you know who I saw in the mall the other day?" I asked. "Jerry. He was wondering about how you were doing."

Miranda started fingering my bed spread. "So...how is he doing? I ran in to him just after school got out, and we kind of talked for a while. He's going to a college in New Jersey or somewhere across the country," said Miranda.

"He's doing fine; he's looking good," I said. Then I gave a little wink. "He's got great goals for the future, and seems real decent."

"That's good. Hopefully he'll do better in life than I am," said Miranda.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly. "Your life has just begun!"

Miranda put a hand on my bed and sat down. Then she sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I know, I know. What future do I have though? Remember some time ago when a certain girl became so distressed about the cloudiness of her future that she called her two best friends for help? She ended up picking choices out of hat, but still not know what she wanted. Remember that?"

"Yes," I said, "yes I do." I chuckled inwardly at the memory.

"Well, now that girl is me," she said.

"Want a hat?" I joked.

Miranda laughed a little but then straightened up and said, "Seriously, time is running out and I don't know what I want to do with my life. You-you have a fabulous boyfriend, and you two have ideas of what you want to do. _Me_? I have no one. I have no plans for the future, and will probably end up working at McDonald's for the rest of my life."

"_So_ not true and you know it. You play the violin. Why don't you check into getting into that professionally," I suggested.

"You know I don't play like I used to. That's okay. I'm sure I'll find something," she said.

I gave a quick smile and remembered something that I still had in my purse. I pulled out a small paper and gave it to Miranda. "He gave me his number for you, so take it and give him a call," I said. "Who knows...something might happen." I smiled slyly.

She took the paper from me and said tiredly, "Well, I _guess_ a phone call wouldn't hurt anybody. Anyway, I've got to get going and leave you to your packing."

"I'll miss you!" I exclaimed and ran to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you too," she said, returning the hug.

---------------------------------

I couldn't believe it: Gordo and I together in the car going on a road trip without my parents! It was so totally cool.

"Gordo," I said staring at him in the driver's seat, "I'm so happy to be here with you. I never thought my parents would agree to letting you come. I mean, it's so totally a dream come true!"

"I'm glad I could come to. Someone has to drive for you since you can't manage it yourself," he said while nudging me in the side.

"Aw, quit it. I can drive," I grumbled. But I knew he was right. "And you're so totally going to love Tara and Ben. They are the perfect couple...aside from us. Actually, they kind of remind me of you and me."

"In what ways?" he asked.

"They really love each other so much...and when Tara...I can still see the image perfectly in my mind...the night when Ben got in a car crash with Jack...she ran out of the car screaming and crying cuz she thought he was gone..." I said. I felt a lump in my throat and a sting in my eyes. The memory was still very painful, and I couldn't even imagine what an impact it had had on Tara.

"It's okay," said Gordo, and he gently patted my arm. "Don't cry."

My nose was getting all stuffy now. "I'm _not_ going to cry. Who _said_ I was going to cry? It's just that the vision is still..."

"Still clear, I know. Here. Take a tissue. It's good to cry every once in a while," he said.

I took the tissue and blew my nose long and hard. "Thanks, Gordo," I said, "you're a good friend."

"You're a better one," he complimented.

"_So_ not true!" I laughed.

"Okay, _okay_. I agree with you," he said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow," he said rubbing his shoulder. "I was only agreeing with you."

"That so did not hurt," I said. "You're smart to agree with me. I get my way all the time!" I started laughing.

"Yeah, you think it's funny," he said.

"It is," I laughed.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," I sighed. I smiled to myself and looked around Gordo's Jeep. "You know what? I love this car, but it just doesn't have as much room as I would like. It's definitely not a family car."

"Who said anything about a family?" he asked. I blushed as soon as I realized what I had said.

"I'm just saying there's not enough room if there was a family to be in this car. Hell. I don't know what I mean!" I screamed.

"So you're saying it's too small?" he asked.

"Yes-yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. I straightened out my back and brushed off my pants.

"How much room do you want?" he asked.

"Enough to put all of my stuff in it," I said.

I looked back at all of my suitcases and bags piled up in the back, leaving no space for an extra person to sit.

"In that case, we'll have to order an army of limos." Gordo rolled his eyes. "You pack way too much."

"A girl can never have enough clothes! Or one too many pairs of shoes. And of course I have extra money for clothes right here with me. You never know when there's gonna be a fashion emergency," I said. "I just don't know how you get by with so little clothing."

"Lizzie! You have enough to change at least two times a day," complained Gordo.

"As I said, a girl can never have enough clothes," I repeated. Then I folded my arms across my chest, pushed the seat down, and laid back to take a nap.

-------------------------------

When I woke up we were pulling into a motel in the Yosemite National Park area. We were spending the night and then looking around at the park the following morning. I woke up because Gordo gently shook my shoulder.

"_Wha_-?" I asked drowsily.

"We're at our first stop," he whispered. "You slept through six straight hours of driving! You must've been tired. Let's go get a room and get some sleep."

I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple times. Gordo opened the door and helped me get out of the car. "Thanks, baby," I said.

"Anything for _you_," he said.

"I need to bring in a few things. Like my clothes and all," I said.

"Let's get the room first and then come back down and lug things in," he said.

"Fine with me. Oh, and my mom," I said rolling my eyes, "being a mom, she had talks with me on things that were and were not allowed. She said that we could share a room just as long as we don't do anything stupid, and sleep in separate beds. But that's kind of dumb cuz we've known each other our whole lives, and have been going out for a while now. We're not bound to do anything '_stupid_.' _Mothers_." I rolled my eyes once more and let out a sigh.

"Now that _that_ tirade's over...let's go get a room so we can get some sleep," he suggested.

"You know what?" I asked. "I am so sick of rules of this, that, and the other thing. Let's just have ourselves a good time and enjoy the freedom and independence off being without our parents. Deal?"

"_Deal_," Gordo said grinning.

"_Deal_," I echoed once more, "and the fun's starting with me buying a whole new wardrobe!"

Gordo just rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Let's get inside."

* * *

A/N: IMPORTANT: Ok, the following info is based upon the 2001 Rand McNally Road Map. It was very confusing and my computer is so slow that I didn't want better info. And I have a headache. Anyway, back to business. Since Hillridge, California doesn't exist (or does it?), I picked out a place somewhat near San Francisco that's called "Hillsborough" to be Lizzie's home. So when I was trying to figure out the driving time, I just started the hours out from San Francisco. And if everyone's not confused enough, I've never been to Yosemite National Park. And if my info's incorrect, sorry. Please, if you've ever been there, tell me about it.

I just got back from Virginia. It rained, rained, and rained some more the whole time we were there. But it was fun. And I'm glad to be back except for the fact that is causing me pains!

As maybe I might've addressed before, I don't have many ideas from this point forward, so if you have anything that I might be able to work with, please let me know when you review. Well, I think that's all except for a word of thanks to my reviewers. Oh, and I gave you a nice long chappie! Yay me!

Director: Yes, LG 4EVER! Thanks for reviewing!

MissIndependentEowynTahiriSiri: Yes, I was thinking of you in Chapter 9, P. 30! Now since Lizzie has her little freedom plan, should she get her nose or bellybutton pierced, or both? (laughs evilly) Lizzie's gonna be so bad!!! Or should I have her be a good little daughter? (thinks momentarily) Naw! That's no fun! Update your story NOW! I'll have to read Zoa&Zee sometimes...I promise. I hope that for America's sake, you are wrong in your prediction. Lol. That's all I'll say. I don't feel like getting into a political debate right now.

Thanks to renee, Slimy Jones, buffyalora15vampr, artsigirl16, Amber, and Ginny Wealsy.

Crazyhanyoued: That's ok. I was just wondering if you were ever going to write another KP fic again. I have the problem where I can only write LM fanfics. I suck at everything else. I should really start watching anime so I can read your fics.

Hilaryrocks101: Thanks for the compliment! It made me really happy!

Winter Blaze: I totally agree that...what's her name? Britney?...should've sung her own song. I also think that she should've sung one with what's his name? I'm going crazy...the cute guy who's the popstar. Sorry! I just have a major brain freeze right now. She should've fallen in love with that guy and gone out with him. Now how's that for a perfect ending? Oh, and she should've gotten rid of those other "friends" of hers. Do you watch a lot of Disney? If so, I should email you sometime instead of writing a long message here.

Jersey Princess: I finally got around to your stories! Hopefully you get the reviews. You are an awesome writer!

You people make me so happy when you review. It really brightens my day! Thanks so much, and keep it up! Luv, Sarah


	24. Happy Thoughts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the original Lizzie McGuire characters in this story. Hey, wouldn't you know it! I own something. I own Tara, Jack, and Ben. And well...Jack is gone now! Haha! I killed my own character. Bad Sarah!

**A/N**: This Lizzie fanfic is a sequel to my story "_Everything at Once_."

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**LIZZIE'S POV:**

I woke up the next morning finding myself huddled next to Gordo in the same bed. My mom of course would've choked, but I found myself quite content snuggling with my boyfriend. I was so warm and tired that I wanted to stay in bed and never get out. I turned around and Gordo turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"The right time to be with you," I said.

"Good answer," he said while yawning.

"Goodnight again," I said. But it was only a couple of minutes before he woke me up. I was being very stubborn and finally he started tickling me.

"Gordo, Gordo! Stop! Stop!" I said breathlessly because I was laughing.

"Ticklish, huh?" laughed Gordo.

"I am, I am," I said. "It's my confession. Now since I confessed, can you please stop!"

Gordo stopped then pulled me close to him and I sat in his lap.

"Didn't we fall asleep in separate beds last night?" asked Gordo.

I giggled. "Yeah, well, it started that way. But I got cold last night so I climbed in with you. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"No, I didn't," said Gordo.

"If you did you probably would've pushed me out, huh?" I asked. I turned around and looked at him.

He kissed me gently on the lips. "You know I wouldn't have," he said. "I love you too much. You might bonk your head or something on the way down."

"You're too funny," I said. "I guess that's why I love you. Well, one of the reasons anyway."

"We really have to get going," he said looking at the alarm clock right next to the bed. "It's getting really late and we have a long day ahead of us."

I grabbed his wrists in my hands and gave him a kiss. "Ok. Now I can go get ready! Let me go take a shower first."

"I took mine last night," he said. "So I'll go ahead and get dressed while you're in the shower."

"And don't forget to brush your teeth!" I exclaimed. "I plan to get a lot of kissing in today." I grabbed a clean change of clothes, some clean underwear, and my makeup.

When I got out of the shower, I quickly applied my makeup. For clothes, I had chosen a deep color of purple for a tube top and a pair of pants. Then I put on a pair of earrings. They were little blue stars on chains that dangled all the way to my shoulders. I put a matching blue belt on. I also slipped on white sandals.

"Are you ready?" asked Gordo anxiously. "It really is getting late."

"Yeah, I know, I know. Just give me a minute," I said. I came out of the bathroom after just normally getting ready. I didn't do anything extra special with my makeup or my clothes, but the minute I stepped out of the bathroom, Gordo seemed blown away.

"What?" I asked curiously. I felt like laughing at his expression. He was standing there, mouth agape, staring at me.

"N-nothing," he stuttered.

"Gordo. Tell me right now if there is something on my face. Cuz if you don't and I walk around all day with my makeup smudged, I will personally have to beat you," I joked.

"Honestly, Lizzie," he said, "it really _is_ nothing. No. That's not true. It's _everything_. _You_ are everything."

I looked at him confusedly.

"It's just that you look amazing today, Lizzie," he said. "_Wow_."

I could feel myself blushing furiously. "Thanks," I said while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're really cute when you do that," he said.

"I'll have to do it more often then, won't I?" I teased. "C'mon. Let's get the show on the road."

"It's about seven and a half hours to Las Vegas, and we're _really_ running late," said Gordo.

"Then let's move!" I yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why is this happening?" I wailed. Gordo had just pulled over the car because smoke was pouring out of the hood and the car was acting strangely.

"Five hours down the road and it just gave up!" I yelled again. Then I got out of the car and kicked the tire. It was hot outside, and the temperature difference from the car to the outside was a huge jump. "And it's hot out here!"

Gordo was still sitting in the car, with his arms on the steering wheel looking distressed. I climbed back inside and gave him a hug. "It's gonna take a while before we can get this thing going again," he said.

"_How_ long?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, we are two and a half hours out of Las Vegas, I don't know how far away the nearest town is, or if there are auto services there. Maybe we could call someone to tow the car, but that will cost a lot of our money," he said. "Or there's always the hope that once the engine cools off, I can start it up again."

"So that basically rules out shopping for the _whole_ day?" I asked.

"_Lizzie_!" he yelled. "How could you be thinking of shopping at a time like this?"

"Easy," I said. "When bad things happen you're always supposed to think happy thoughts, right? Happy thoughts equals _shopping_." I smiled a bit at the mental image.

"I don't know about you," mumbled Gordo, "and your happy thoughts. The happy thoughts would be to get the car going again."

"Well, did you go check the engine yet?" I asked him.

"No," he said getting out of the car. He checked for any cars before he got out. I followed him.

He opened the hood and smoked poured out everywhere. "I don't know anything about cars," I said, "but that doesn't look good."

"You can say that again," said Gordo.

* * *

**A/N**: First of all, I want to apologize for the short than normal chapter, and the long wait you had. Sorry about that. Back to the chapter: Will someone help Lizzie and Gordo's car problem? Or will they be stranded for a while? Next chapter!

I don't know anything about cars, so I'd say that their problem had to do with overheating right? But I do have experience with car problems. We've had a couple problems with cars when we take road trips. Some were a lot worse than this. Aren't I lucky? Anyway. If anyone can tell me of a city or something about two and a half hours out of Las Vegas, please tell me. And any info you have on Las Vegas tell me. The last time I was there was about two years ago, and we didn't stay too long.

**IMPORTANT**: If I decide to up the rating to PG-13 in upcoming chapters, will you still read this story? **PLEASE** let me know. Thanks.

Thanks for all of the reviews! You people are awesome. Keep up the good work. I'm too lazy to write notes to everybody today.

Slimy Jones: I don't think I've used any other POV ever since I started the sequel. The reason I haven't is that I find it easier to write in Lizzie's POV, and because I haven't used different POV's in a while, I think it flows a little better if I'm more consistent. I might do a POV in the future, but for now I'm just sticking to Lizzie's.

WickedIsMyLife: Thanks for the idea...I might use it.

MissIndependentGirl: Hey! How do you think I got the idea of little rebel, lol! Lizzie's living the life I wish I lived. You know what I mean. I wish I could go get my nose pierced. But it ain't happening. I'm not as sneaky as some people are. I'll talk to ya later! Oh, and please update your stories really soon (when you have the time.). buhbye.

Keep reviewing!


End file.
